


Защитники Гепардов

by OtherCrazyThing



Category: The 1975 (Band), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Animals, Blood, Blood and Injury, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Apocalypse, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCrazyThing/pseuds/OtherCrazyThing
Summary: В этом мире гепард был высшей наградой, и Тайлер отчаянно хотел получить одного из них
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> эстетика от @hoseph_  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c848524/v848524193/13c772/ZMDJl2ngS5A.jpg

Тайлер лежал под раскидистым кустом. Широкие зелёные листья служили хорошим укрытием, Тайлер был в безопасности. Кроме того, на нём была одежда цвета хаки. Смеркалось, трещали сверчки. Тайлер чувствовал себя хищником из документалок про хищников. Полное слияние с окружающей средой.

В нескольких метрах от него лежал гепард. Точнее, мама-гепард, потому что четыре или пять пушистых котят жадно сосали из неё молоко. Самка часто дышала и изредка поглядывала на потомство с усталостью, свойственной заботливым мамашам.

— Ешьте, ешьте, малыши, — под нос пробормотал Тайлер, не спуская глаз с гепарда.

Осторожно, задержав дыхание, он приподнял ружьё, которое лежало перед ним. В вечерней тишине, среди деревьев, было слышно сопение и чавканье котят. Тайлер облизнул губы и сжал рукоятку. Металл был холодным и гладким. Он немного повернул ружьё, под ладонью хрустнула то ли ветка, то ли сухая трава.

— Чёрт, — выдохнул Тайлер и увидел, как гепард повернул голову в его сторону.

Тайлер замер. Гепард смотрел на него, в этом не было никаких сомнений. Чёрт. Самки порвут на лоскуты любого, кто посмеет, покуситься на потомство.

— Спокойно, киса, — прошептал Тайлер, — спокойно, всё будет хорошо.

Удерживая ружьё, он уткнулся лбом в песок. Мгновенно стало жарко. Чёрт, дерьмо. Слишком рано. Он совсем не хотел, чтобы его растерзала самка гепарда. Да, в чём-то она будет права, но — слишком рано, киса, подожди немного.

Тайлер досчитал до двадцати, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Вроде тихо. Он, не дыша, начал поднимать голову — миллиметр за миллиметром. Наконец он увидел, что гепард спокойно лежал на том же месте: пушистые комочки активно тыкались в живот. Опасность миновала.

Отлично, подумал Тайлер и сжал ружьё сильнее. Потихоньку. Сначала прицелиться, потом взвести курок. Как можно аккуратнее Тайлер приподнял ствол, прищурил глаз.

Прекрасный зверь: песочная шерсть, чёрные пятна, мерцающие умные глаза. Тайлеру нужен только один котёнок — пусть это будет тот, который ближе всех к нему. Он возьмёт его домой, приручит и будет купать по воскресеньям.

Заскрипел курок. Тайлер сдвинул брови, наблюдая за копошащимися котятами.

Кто взвёл курок вместо него?

— Бросай ружьё, или я вышибу остатки твоих мозгов прямо на песок, не успеешь глазом моргнуть, — услышал Тайлер. — Усёк? — он почувствовал, как в макушку упёрлось жёсткое дуло.

Дерьмо. Почему его так быстро нашли? Он же хорошо спрятался, широкие листья прикрывали его целых три часа, пока он ждал гепарда. И дождался же! А теперь все ожидания и надежды летели к чёрту. Ну ладно, это ещё не конец, у него есть шанс.

— Поднимайся! — Тайлера схватили за шкирку и поставили на ноги; краем глаза он уловил, как встрепенулся гепард.

— Полегче, детина, — пробормотал Тайлер и посмотрел на куртку: спереди она была измазана каким-то говном и листьями. Господь, он что, три часа лежал в куче навоза?

Тайлер поморщился и, наконец, поднял глаза на человека перед ним. Тот был в куртке цвета хаки, на плече красовалась жёлтая повязка — понятно, защитник гепардов хренов. Сейчас начнётся.

— Назови своё имя, — сказал мужик с повязкой и достал из-за пазухи маленький планшет.

— Опять? — заныл Тайлер и увидел, нашивку на правом кармане: Джош Дан. — Можно мне тоже такую куртку, чтобы меня каждый раз не спрашивали, как меня зовут? — указал на куртку Тайлер.

— Нет, нельзя, — спокойно ответил Джош Дан. — Назови своё имя.

— Тайлер Джозеф, — вздохнул он.

— Указательный палец сюда, — Джош протянул ему планшет, на котором синим цветом переливалось место для считывания информации.

Тайлер прижал палец. Планшет коротко пискнул, и Джош развернул его обратно к себе. Сумерки сгущались. Благодаря свету от экрана, Тайлер смог разглядеть лицо Джоша: оно было непроницаемо.

— Браконьерство первой степени, — подвёл итог Джош, перебрав имеющиеся файлы. — Пойдём. Тебе грозит высшая мера наказания, — сообщил он и развернулся.

— Да ты шутишь нахрен! — возмутился Тайлер и, размахивая руками, направился за ним. — Я никого не собирался убивать, я всего лишь хотел одного маленького милого гепардёнка.

— Это и называется браконьерством, — хмыкнул Джош, едва повернувшись к нему. — Ты как вчера родился.

— Нет! Браконьерство — это убийство животного, а я, — Тайлер ткнул себя пальцем в грудь, — хотел взять его домой. Я хотел за ним ухаживать.

Джош лишь потряс головой и ускорил шаг. Планшет в его руке освещал дорогу.

— И смотри. Смотри, — Тайлер догнал его и показал несколько дротиков на ладони, — что это по твоему? Пули? Нет! Это самый слабый миорелаксант, созданный специально для гепардов в этом районе.

— Что ты несёшь? — слегка нахмурился Джош. — Я поймал тебя на месте преступления, ты целился в гепарда, и неважно, что ты собирался с ним сделать: пустить на отбивную, сделать шубу или спать с ним в обнимку, как с любимым псом.

— Именно! Последний вариант! — обрадовался Тайлер. — Я просто хотел, чтобы у меня был домашний гепард. Я бы назвал его Джейсоном. Стетхемом.

Джош остановился, Тайлер тоже. Джош уставился на него, Тайлер смело задрал подбородок, приготовившись защищаться.

— Окей, скажи мне, ты в курсе, сколько гепардов осталось на этой территории? — невозмутимо начал Джош.

— Да? — Тайлер задумался. — Около тысячи?

— Верно, — кивнул Джош. — Ты в курсе, что правительство делает всё для того, чтобы их число выросло?

— Да, — Тайлер понимал, к чему он вёл.

— Ты в курсе, что любое посягательство на гепардов карается законом?

— Да.

— Ты в курсе, что гепарды не размножаются в неволе?

— В курсе, — повесил голову Тайлер.

— И тем не менее, ты хотел украсть гепарда, чтобы воспитывать его у себя дома? — терпеливо продолжал Джош. — Ты совсем глупый или действительно думал, что тебя не поймают? Здесь же датчики по всюду, это во-первых. А во-вторых, — Джош указал на жёлтую повязку, — патруль не спит. Никогда. Усёк?

— Усёк, — тяжёло вздохнул Тайлер.

— Ну вот и не удивляйся, если через два дня тебя вздёрнут на ближайшем баобабе.

Тайлер приподнял брови: давно с ним так прямолинейно не разговаривали — сказал, как отрезал, и стало понятно, что всё серьёзно. Ну ладно, он разберётся. Нужно выиграть время, придумать план побега, избежать наказания — всё, что угодно, чтобы остаться в живых и раздобыть гепарда.

В этом мире гепард считался высшей наградой. Человек, у которого был домашний гепард, принадлежал высшей касте. Он был богат, знаменит, мог многое себе позволить. Если кому-то удавалось заполучить гепарда, правительство не имело права его забирать. Поэтому к высшей касте принадлежало всего несколько людей. Каким образом им удалось приобрести гепарда, Тайлер был без понятия, но он точно знал, что тоже хочет быть богатым и знаменитым.

Правительство жестоко наказывало тех, кто пытался поймать гепарда, тщательно следило за тем, чтобы этого не произошло. Территория охранялась, повсюду были камеры слежения и датчики. Тайлера это никогда не останавливало. До сегодняшнего дня у него было шесть попыток: его замечали на подходе к территории и вежливо просили удалиться. Последний, шестой раз мог бы увенчаться успехом, если бы не маленькая оплошность: он увидел гепарда и медленно пошёл за ним, готовясь поймать. Здоровяк в куртке с жёлтой повязкой перехватил Тайлера, не успел он сделать десятка шагов. Он наплёл какую-то ерунду про сломанную геосистему, охранник поверил, отпустил с миром, предварительно — как всегда! — записав имя в базу данных и сняв отпечатки.

Сегодня — провал, Тайлер признавал это, хотя с другой стороны — он впервые зашёл так далеко, был так близко! Ещё немного — и малыш-гепард был бы в его руках, и тогда ни один громила не отобрал бы его, перед ним бы расступились эти дегенераты с жёлтыми повязками. Но Джош прав, они никогда не спят. Бессердечные биороботы.

— Куда мы идём? — спросил Тайлер.

— В хижину. Там переночуем, а утром продолжим путь, — ответил Джош, указав планшетом вдаль.

— Сколько ещё идти?

— Полчаса, плюс-минус.

Тайлер задумался. Какие у него варианты? Сбежать прямо сейчас? Не подходит: Джош пришибёт его даже в полной темноте. Эти защитники гепардов, они как ниндзя — быстрые, юркие, несмотря на внушительное телосложение. Сбежать из хижины? Не выйдет. Хижина на этой территории только называется хижиной, а выглядит как миниатюрная крепость из камня и металла. Оттуда не сбежать. А может получится договориться с Джошем?

Кажется, у Тайлера над головой только что вспыхнула лампочка — эврика! Как хорошо, что он не какой-нибудь тупой браконьер, который только и знает, как метко стрелять и разделывать тушки. Тайлер подготовился, он читал книги и знал многое об этой территории, гепардах и их защитниках. Никакого насилия. Нужно работать мозгами, улыбаться, быть приветливым. Хм, подумал Тайлер с трудом различая плечи Джоша перед собой, правда ли говорят, что защитники гепардов редкостные извращенцы? У него шанс проверить.

Спустя некоторое время впереди замаячили крыши хижин — место ожидания приговора, огороженное высоким забором. Всего здесь было хижин сто, и Тайлеру стало интересно, все ли они заняты?

Они подошли к одноэтажному дому, который стоял несколько в стороне. Джош странно постучал в металлическую дверь: три быстрых, два коротких. Потом обернулся и строго посмотрел на Тайлера:

— Не вздумай сбежать, — сказал он, — один неверных шаг и — бум! — он изобразил пальцами взорвавшуюся бомбу. — Мины.

— Ладно, — сглотнул Тайлер, про мины он не знал.

Джоша впустили внутрь. Тайлер оглянулся вокруг: стены хижин мрачно блестели в лунном свете. Вдалеке кто-то скулил — Тайлер не мог разобрать, было ли это животное или человек. Он повёл плечами и вспомнил про грязную куртку: вот дерьмо, и не поспоришь. В таком обмундировании соблазнение пойдёт туго.

Дверь распахнулась, Джош решительно прошёл мимо него, бросив:

— За мной. Хижина двенадцать.

Тайлер подчинился. Хижина двенадцать была последней в четвёртом ряду. Джош приложил карточку, заскрипела металлическая заслонка. В глаза ударил тусклый жёлтый свет. Тайлер зажмурился.

— Это твоя койка, это — моя, — Джош показал сначала на левую, потом на правую сторону.

— Значит, это правда, что вы находитесь в одной хижине с тем, кого поймали, — сказал Тайлер, нагибаясь, чтобы не удариться головой о низкую заслонку, которая служила дверью.

— Да. Дерьмовое правило, но ничего не поделаешь, — Джош отошёл к своей кровати и положил под неё винтовку.

— Почему? — промурлыкал Тайлер, кажется, настало время действовать. — Потому что я грязный похититель гепардов?

— Это тоже, — Джош сел на кровать и сложил руки в замок перед собой. — А ещё потому что, для защитников нет отдельных мест, и некоторые из вас настолько отчаянные, что находят способ отсюда сбежать.

— Правда? — оживился Тайлер.

— Правда, — бесстрастно ответил Джош. — Бегут десять метров, а потом подрываются на мине. Дело дрянь: кровь, говно, остатки мозгов со стен отмывать то ещё удовольствие.

— А, — Тайлер скривился.

— Ага, — Джош кивнул. — Защитника лишают награды, если схваченный браконьер погиб не по воле правительства. Так что даже не думай.

— Да я и не собирался, — Тайлер тряхнул головой. — Ты не поможешь мне раздеться? У меня вся куртка в дерьме.

— Я заметил, — вздохнул Джош и встал. — Подними руки.

Тайлер поднял. Джош подошёл к нему и взялся за края куртки. Он ловко потянул их наверх, дёрнул и через пару секунд Тайлер оказался в жёлтой худи.

— Пижамку здесь не выдают, как я понимаю? — игриво спросил он, заглядывая Джошу в глаза.

Тот не ответил, бросил куртку в угол и вернулся к кровати. Сел, прислонился затылком к стене, наблюдая за Тайлером из-под полуопущенных век.

Какой удобный момент, мелькнуло у Тайлера, самое время соблазнять! Но как? Начать танцевать и медленно стягивать футболку под музыку? Но у него нет музыки. Или опуститься на колени и подползти к нему на четвереньках, изображая гепарда. Защитники же любят гепардов, вдруг Джошу тоже зайдёт? Тайлер приподнял верхнюю губу, мысленно проверяя, сможет ли он кокетливо зарычать: из горла вырвался звук, напоминающий стон больного оленя. Джош моргнул и едва заметно приподнял бровь.

— А, — начал Тайлер, убирая руки за спину, — есть ли способ избежать наказания?

— Есть, — отозвался Джош.

Конечно есть, я-то знаю, сранный ты извращенец, думал Тайлер. Он читал о том, что защитники любят трахать пойманных браконьеров в задницу или насиловать рот огромными членами. Награды его правительство лишит, как же. Защитникам плевать на правительство: они позволят сбежать любому, кто им отсосёт.

— И что же это за способ? — Тайлер приблизился к Джошу на несколько шагов, пристально разглядывая его.

Мягко очерченные губы, высокие скулы, раскосые глаза. Джош был хорошо сложён — сильные руки и плечи, широкие ладони. Это плюс. Но он несколько примитивен в общении, — наверняка, трахается быстро и грубо, не заботясь о чужом удовольствии. Это минус. Но Тайлер потерпит, он всё стерпит, если наградой этому будет гепард.

— Что мне нужно сделать? — перешёл на шёпот Тайлер.

— Ты правда хочешь знать? — наклонив голову набок, спросил Джош.

— Да, — Тайлер почувствовал себя, как на охоте.

— Ты уверен? — допытывался он, и чёрт, возможно Тайлер ошибался, и Джошу не плевать, сколько раз он кончит и кончит ли вообще. — Тебе может не понравиться.

— Я думаю, мы сможем договориться, — Тайлер встал перед ним на колени. — Я опытный. Я многое умею. Думаю, _тебе_ понравится со мной, — он провёл ладонями по бёдрам Джоша и поднял на него глаза.

Джош смотрел на него, не моргая. У него было такое выражение лица, словно Тайлер сморозил величайшую глупость в мире и превратился в уродца с щупальцами вместо волос.

— Что не так? — спросил Тайлер и убрал руки.

— Ты вообще про что?

— А ты про что? — Тайлер почувствовал, что краснеет. — Я думал, ты предлагаешь мне потрахаться в обмен на побег.

Брови у Джоша подлетели к самому краю шапки, которую он не снимал всю дорогу.

— Потрахаться? — он улыбнулся, и Тайлер подумал, чёрт, а ведь они могли бы неплохо провести время. — Ты издеваешься?

— Нет! — он плюхнулся на задницу. — А про что ты тут тогда разглагольствовал? Тебе может понравиться! Тебе может не понравиться! Про что это было?

— Вообще-то единственный способ избежать наказания — это стать защитником гепардов, но никак не переспать с ним, — сказал Джош, подняв руки в негодовании. — За кого ты нас держишь?

— За главных извращенцев, — гордо сообщил Тайлер. — Я читал.

— Читал он, — Джош начал расшнуровывать высокие военные ботинки. — Херню какую-то. В твоей книжонке не было написано, что за любую помощь браконьеру, защитника вешают на том же баобабе на следующий день?

— Не помню такого, — просипел Тайлер.

— Ну так я тебя просвещу, — Джош кинул ботинок в угол, где кучей лежала грязная куртка. — Один чувак, типа, забыл запереть хижину на ночь. Браконьер далеко не убежал, — он взялся за левый ботинок, — как ты помнишь — мины, — Джош выдержал многозначительную паузу. — Защитнику это не помогло, и утром он болтался на ветке в одних носках и с мешком на голове.

Тайлер сглотнул два раза. Неловко получилось. Мало того, что он ползал на коленях, изображая заинтересованную в спаривании самочку, так ещё чуть Джоша не подставил. Он вроде нормальный, хоть и косит под тупорылого защитника.

— Прости, я… не знал, — Тайлер понуро сел на кровать, уставившись в пол.

— Теперь знаешь, — пробубнил Джош.

Помолчали. Тайлер поднял глаза: Джош пыхтел, борясь с запутанными шнурками. Тайлер наблюдал за ним несколько секунд.

— Разве браконьер может стать защитником? — робко спросил он.

— Может, — Джош стянул второй ботинок и кинул его в угол: тот гулко ударился о каменный пол.

— И как это сделать?

Джош положил локти на колени и подался вперёд, напомнив Тайлеру головореза из какой-нибудь шайки, который отнимает у детишек карманные деньги. Тайлер поёжился, но взгляд не отвёл.

— Мне нужно знать, насколько ты готов, и тогда завтра мы пойдём к Главному, а не на виселицу, — ровным тоном сообщил Джош.

— Я готов, — выпятил грудь Тайлер.

— Какой ты шустрый, ты даже не знаешь, что тебя ждёт.

— Ну явно что-то пожизнерадостней, чем повешение, — парировал Тайлер.

— Это точно, — усмехнулся Джош. — Но если ты думаешь, что став защитником, у тебя увеличатся шансы поймать гепарда, то подумай ещё раз.

— А что, без вариантов, да? — поник Тайлер.

— Никаких, — щёлкнул языком Джош. — Кроме того, ты никогда не вернёшься домой, станешь блуждать по ночам, выслеживая охотников, смена — сутки через трое, — продолжил Джош. — И всегда есть шанс, что какой-нибудь псих тебя пристрелит.

— Я ослеп от блестящих перспектив, — Тайлер схватился за голову.

— Но, — Джош поднял указательный палец, — если убедишь сто пойманных браконьеров в том, что стать защитником гораздо выгодней, то отпускают на Свободную Землю.

— Что? — брови у Тайлер поползли наверх.

— Такова легенда, — Джош пожал плечами. — Я слышал про одного чувака. У него на счету было девяносто девять защитников — бывших браконьеров. После того, как он обратил сотого, его больше никто не видел.

— Может быть, его тоже потом, того, — Тайлер закинул невидимую петлю на шею и захрипел, изображая предсмертную агонию, — на баобабе.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Джош. — Главный вроде как был с ним знаком, и говорят, — он перешёл на шёпот, посмотрел по сторонам, как будто их могли подслушивать, — говорят, что в награду ему дали гепарда.

— Да ладно? — выдохнул Тайлер, он не заметил, как подался вперёд, слушая Джоша. — Это точно?

— Никто не знает, но я верю, что всё так и есть, — сверкнул глазами Джош.

Тайлер закусил губу: в любом случае, стать защитником лучше, чем стать трупом. Став защитником, он многое потеряет, но останется в живых. Может быть, когда-нибудь ему подарят гепарда, если Главный сказал правду.

— А ты тоже бывший браконьер? — спросил Тайлер.

— Нет, я доброволец, — Джош стянул шапку и почесал затылок.

— Стал им, потому что тоже хочешь гепарда?

— Ага, — усмехнулся Джош. — Ну и спокойную жизнь на Свободной Земле.

— Понимаю, — Тайлер тоже усмехнулся, и несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, улыбаясь, словно закадычные друзья. — Скольких браконьеров ты уже обратил?

— Будешь двадцать первым, если согласен, — посерьёзнел Джош. — Но ты должен быть уверен на двести процентов, потому что я отвечаю за тебя головой. В буквальном смысле.

— Поясни? — не понял Тайлер.

— Если ты сбежишь, навредишь гепардам или вдруг решишь выпилиться из этого мира, меня лишают трёх обращённых вместо одного, сечёшь? — Джош смотрел ему в глаза. — Меня отбрасывает на три шага назад, и к Свободной Земле, как ты понимаешь, это не приближает.

— Я понял, — кивнул Тайлер.

— Точно? — Джош наклонил голову набок и сжал челюсти так, что у него желваки ходуном заходили.

— Да точно, точно! — взмахнул руками Тайлер. — Я надёжен, хоть и не произвожу такого впечатления.

— Не производишь, — согласился Джош.

— По хер, — закатил глаза Тайлер. — Стану защитником покруче тебя, как тебе такое?

— Все так говорят, а потом засовывают себе дуло в рот прямо во время засады.

— В смысле?

— В прямом, — вздохнул Джош. — Быть защитником не так легко, как ты думаешь, так что давай посмотрим, как ты запоёшь после первого месяца обучения.

— Будет обучение? — Тайлер почему-то обрадовался.

— Условно. Первые три месяца будем работать в паре, — безэмоциональным тоном сказал Джош. — Это и называется обучением.

— Ух ты, научишь меня своим грязным приёмчикам? — промурлыкал Тайлер, подался вперёд и кокетливо взмахнул ресницами.

Джош покачал головой, окинул его любопытным взглядом и улыбнулся.

— Опять пытаешься меня соблазнить? — спросил он.

— Типа того, — щёки горели адским огнём, хреновый из него соблазнитель.

— Забудь, — Джош отвернулся. — По крайней мере, не сегодня.

— М, то есть у меня есть шанс? — не сдавался Тайлер.

— Я спать, — Джош проигнорировал его вопрос, лёг на койку, отвернувшись лицом к стене. — Тебе тоже советую, завтра у нас много дел.

Он щёлкнул выключателем, помещение погрузилось во тьму. Тайлер посидел некоторое время, улыбаясь и наблюдая за полоской света, которая падала из круглого отверстия на стене. Потом он лёг на жёсткий матрац и долго смотрел в бескрайний чёрный потолок. Всё может обернуться гораздо лучше, чем он ожидал. Главное верить, что он справится, и всё будет хорошо.

***

Тайлер проснулся от толчка в плечо.

— Хэй. Ээээй, — заныл он, не открывая глаз. — Зачем так грубо-то. Ещё пять минуточек, — причмокивая, он перевернулся на другой бок.

— Вставай, — сказал Джош; Тайлеру на лицо упала тяжёлая куртка, от которой несло хлоркой. — Одевайся. Через пять минут мы уже должны быть у Главного.

Ох, чёрт. Точно. Сегодня он из браконьера превратится в защитника и отныне его задачей станет охранять гепардов. Эта мысль его слегка взбодрила, и он разлепил глаза.

— Если ты каждый раз будешь так долго собираться, то долго не протянешь, — спокойно, но с лёгким презрением сказал Джош. — Может, всё-таки баобаб?

— Не паникуй, сейчас всё будет, — Тайлер сел на кровати и зевнул. — Что это? — он развернул куртку.

— Я буду ждать за дверью, — процедил Джош. — Если через минуту, ты не выйдешь, то через две за тобой придёт палач. Усёк?

— Усёк, усёк, — ответил Тайлер, поднимаясь. — Зануда.

Джош пробормотал что-то под нос, но Тайлер не расслышал. Он окликнул его, когда Джош был одной ногой на улице:

— Хэй, Дан!

— Чего тебе? — недовольно отозвался Джош.

— А завтрака не будет? Очень есть хочется.

Джош отвернулся, закатив глаза, и вышел. Тайлер усмехнулся.

Меньше чем через минуту, он выскочил на улицу. Тусклый рассвет освещал небо, стоял промозглый серый туман, моросило. Тайлер накинул капюшон.

— Пойдём, — угрюмо сказал Джош, окинув его внимательным взглядом.

Они шли минут десять — сначала по равнине, затем начался подъём. Джош шёл вперёд, не оглядываясь и не подавая признаков усталости. Несмотря на прохладу, Тайлер вспотел и дышал, как загнанный зверь. Чёрт, чего так тяжело-то?

— Хэй, — через силу позвал он, — долго ещё? Я сейчас сдохну.

— Нет, не долго, — ответил Джош, не оглядываясь; потом снял с пояса бутылку, протянул её Тайлеру. — На, отпей. Станет легче.

— Спасибо, — прохрипел он и остановился.

Сделав глоток, он закашлялся. Что за дерьмо он только что проглотил? Он думал, что хлебнёт воды, а это оказалась сладко-солёная вязкая жидкость.

— Твою мать! Что ты мне дал? — Тайлер держался за горло.

— Витаминная смесь, — сказал Джош, покосившись на него. — Знаю, на вкус, как птичий помёт, но привыкнешь.

— Знать не хочу, откуда ты знаешь, какой на вкус птичий помёт, — Тайлер вытер рот ладонью. — А воду защитникам не выдают что ли?

— Выдают. Сейчас дойдём до здания, там будет вода, — ровным тоном сообщил Джош.

Здание было одноэтажным, узким и длинным. Когда они дошли до него, полностью рассвело. Не смотря на отвратительный привкус витаминной смеси, Тайлер действительно взбодрился, но пить также хотелось.

Джош зашёл первым, указал на огромную цистерну и сказал:

— Пей. Я вернусь и приступим.

— Окей, командир, — весело отозвался Тайлер, хотя от слов Джоша стало тревожно.

Он выпил два стакана залпом. Потом глубоко вдохнул и оглянулся вокруг. Стены были серые, на каждой висел свод правил в металлической рамке. Тайлер подошёл ближе.

«Сохраняй то, что дала Земля», — прочитал он.

Ох, началось. Его наверное заставят выучить эти правила наизусть и рассказывать утром и вечером. Сколько их всего? Тайлер напряг память: может быть, около шестидесяти или меньше. Он поднял глаза, чтобы прочитать дальше, но боковая дверь распахнулась, появилась голова Джоша.

— Иди сюда, — позвал он.

Тайлер оказался в большой комнате: напротив входа была стеклянная стена, слева — проход в другую комнату.

— Встань сюда и не улыбайся, — попросил Джош.

— Не улыбаться? — не понял Тайлер. — Почему?

— И не задавать тупых вопросов, — Джош заставил его положить руки вдоль тела, как у солдата на выправке. — Делай, как я скажу.

— Ладно, — он поднял голову.

Джош исчез. Тайлер посмотрел по сторонам. Через секунду сверху донёсся голос Джоша:

— Смотри вперёд.

Тайлер посмотрел. Стена напротив вспыхнула белым. Тайлер заморгал от неожиданной яркости.

— Теперь встань боком, — попросил Джош.

— Окей, — подчинился Тайлер.

Стена снова вспыхнула белым. Тайлер вздохнул.

— Жди там, я скоро приду, — сказал Джош.

Тайлер осмотрел помещение: в углу стояло два стула. Он подошёл к ним и едва уселся, как снова появился Джош: в одной руке у него был планшет, в другой — непонятный инструмент, напоминающий скальпель. Тайлер напрягся.

— Знаешь свою группу крови и резус фактор? — Джош сел напротив, не глядя на него.

— Первая, положительная, — ответил Тайлер, разглядывая острый предмет.

— Правша, левша?

— Что?

— Ты правша или левша? — терпеливо повторил Джош.

— Правша.

Джош сделал пометку в планшете и положил его на колени. Достал из нагрудного кармана маленький полиэтиленовый пакет, из другого кармана — упаковку с одноразовыми перчатками, миниатюрную бутылочку с раствором и пачку влажных салфеток.

— Ты резать меня собрался? — дошло до Тайлера.

— Немного, — ответил Джош, натягивая перчатки. — Нужно вшить чип.

— К этому жизнь меня не готовила, — тихо пробормотал Тайлер, наблюдая за ним.

— Держи, — Джош кинул ему салфетки. — Протри правую ладонь. Будем вшивать в указательный палец.

Он откупорил пузырёк: по комнате разнёсся запах спирта. Джош ловко снял с остроконечной штуки колпачок, продезинфицировал кончик, открыл маленький пакет, подцепил крошечную серую пластинку.

— Давай руку, — сказал Джош.

— Будет больно? — осторожно поинтересовался Тайлер.

— А ты как думаешь? — Джош протёр ему указательный палец новой салфеткой, от которой тоже тянуло спиртом. — Расслабься. Всё пройдёт хорошо, если не будешь концентрироваться на боли, окей? Немного поболит, но через два дня заживёт, — он включил вшиватель чипов, тот замигал синими и зелёными огоньками.

Тайлер закусил губу. Резиновые перчатки касались кожи сухо, даже приятно. Всё будет нормально. Джош действовал умело, не совершая лишних движений, как настоящий хирург. Ещё бы, у него такой опыт: наверняка предыдущим двадцати завербованным он сам чипы вшивал. Главное, чтобы кровища не брызнула никому в глаз, а то она может, он знает.

— Когда заживёт, считаем информацию, и ты станешь полноценным защитником, — приговаривал Джош, наклонившись над рукой Тайлера. — Сегодня тебе выдадут куртку с твоим именем. Ты же хотел такую? — спросил Джош, метнув на него взгляд.

— Да, хотел, — прошипел Тайлер, чувствуя как под кожу входит металл.

— Не знал твоего любимого цвета, поэтому повязку заказал, как у всех — жёлтую, — продолжил Джош, вытащив вшиватель и зажав рану новой салфеткой. — Всё, отлично.

— Оу, — выдохнул Тайлер, не осознавая, что задерживал дыхание, — не знал, что цвет повязок можно выбирать.

— На самом деле нельзя, — Джош протёр кончик, надел колпачок и поднялся. — Жди здесь.

Он подхватил планшет и быстрым шагом направился в боковую сторону.

— Хэй, Дан! — позвал Тайлер.

— Жратва будет через полчаса! — крикнул Джош.

— Я хотел сказать спасибо! — улыбнулся Тайлер.

— Пожалуйста, — после паузы ответил Джош.

Тайлер посмотрел на палец, обёрнутый салфеткой, через которую просачивалась кровь, и усмехнулся. Ему становилось страшно от предчувствия, что он вступает в новую пору жизни — такую опасную и пугающую. Он защитник гепардов. Он будет работать с Джошем. Он будет охранять то, что дала им Земля. Возможно, это действительно было то, к чему он стремился всю жизнь, потому что к страху примешивалось радостное возбуждение от того, как остро сейчас он чувствовал жизнь.


	2. Chapter 2

Два дня Тайлер находился в стационаре. Утром и вечером к нему заходил Джош, узнавал, как дела. Он загружал в планшет статьи, которые нужно было изучить: свод правил защитника, как оказывать медицинскую помощь людям, как оказывать медицинскую помощь гепардам, как общаться с браконьерами, как общаться с Главным. У Тайлера голова разболелась от избытка информации. Он, конечно, читал про защитников, но это было нечто новое и необычное. Вечером, как бы невзначай Джош задавал несколько вопросов, чтобы проверить, как хорошо он усвоил прочитанное. Тайлер иногда зависал, но в большинстве случаев отвечал правильно.

Палец заживал быстро. Тайлер читал и спал сутки напролёт, кормили неплохо. Наверное, готовили к предстоящим суровым будням, решил он. Джош принёс ему жёлтую повязку, жетон, на котором была выбита группа крови и резус-фактор. На куртку цвета хаки с вышитым именем на груди Тайлер не мог налюбоваться. Ну вот, теперь он тоже в рядах тупорылых защитников гепардов.

— Давай кое-что проверим, — Джош сел на кровать и достал планшет, на экране появилось считывающее табло. — Прикладывай палец.

Тайлер приложил — на монитор выскочила его фотография, заскакали слова, в которых он успел прочитать часть своей биографии: где и когда родился, где жил, рост, вес, группа крови, и что он бывший браконьер.

— Всё отлично, — кивнул Джош. — Завтра в девять утра я за тобой зайду. Ты как, готов?

— К чему? Ходить за тобой по пятам и повторять каждое движение? — Тайлер потянулся к своему планшету.

Джош помолчал, рассматривая его. Тайлер оскалился.

— Я бы на твоём месте не относился к этому так легкомысленно, — сказал Джош.

— Нормально я отношусь, чего ты напрягся, — Тайлер потряс планшетом. — Видел, сколько я прочитал, м? Я способный.

— Проверим, — кивнул Джош и скрылся за дверью.

Первая смена в качестве защитника была скучной. Они ходили от куста к кусту с винтовками наперевес. Тускло светило солнце, дул сухой ветер. Они пили воду и ели по часам. Ни гепардов, ни браконьеров Тайлер не видел, и от этого ему становилось вдвойне скучней. Джош почти не разговаривал, и Тайлеру приходилось заваливать его вопросами, чтобы как-то развлекаться. Джош отвечал односложно, и Тайлер закатывал глаза: действительно работать защитником не так просто как он думал, особенно если в паре с тобой такой молчаливый мужик. Свихнуться можно.

Чтобы поесть, нужно было тащиться к определённым хижинам на территории. Хижины стояли через каждые несколько километров и получалось, что смена это: удачно дойти от одной к другой, чтобы пожрать. Вот жизнь, думал Тайлер, помешивая горячий суп, идём неизвестно куда, чтобы тупо набить кишку. Скука смертная.

— Мы так и будем весь день шататься от жральни к жральне? — спросил Тайлер. — И в следующую смену мы тоже здесь?

— Нет, — качнул головой Джош. — Каждый раз за нами закреплён определённый участок. Сегодня мы здесь, завтра — хрен знает где, у нас есть три дня между сменами, чтобы добраться до туда, но обычно это не очень далеко, — сказал он.

— Это меняет дело, — вздохнул Тайлер. — Поедем на такси?

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Джош. — На своих двоих вполне можно добраться.

Тайлер обвёл взглядом полупустой зал: господь, этот Джош улыбается только по праздникам что ли? Мог бы оценить шутку про такси между прочим! Их никто не видел лет пятьдесят. Он покачал головой и взялся за миску с лапшой.

Ближе к ночи стало совсем уныло. Они шли по бескрайней долине, вдоль деревьев в полной тишине уже больше часа. Тайлер затянул старую песню. Джош ударил его кулаком в плечо и велел заткнуться, потому что наступало самое опасное время.

— Сейчас браконьеры повылезают, а ты песни поёшь? — прошипел он. — Хочешь, чтобы они тебе голову отстрелили?

— Воу, воу, — Тайлер поднял руки. — Я понял, петь не буду.

Он усмехнулся: после целого дня молчания было неожиданно увидеть, что Джош способен на такие эмоции. Это хорошо, подумал Тайлер, значит его всё-таки обучает живой человек, а не консервная банка.

Джош пошёл медленнее, вглядываясь в темноту. Тайлер напряг слух. Громко трещали сверчки, ветер колыхал ветви деревьев. Джош подал знак, чтобы он остановился, и Тайлер встал, как вкопанный, вытянул шею. Что там увидел Джош?

— Хэй, — шепнул он.

Джош поднял кулак. Тайлер закатил глаза, но не пошевелился. Эти военные жесты, они такие…

Он услышал шорох и инстинктивно вжал голову в плечи. Чёрт, там и правда что-то было. Тайлер следил за Джошем: тот осторожно шагал вперёд и подал знак замереть. Тайлер сглотнул и нащупал холодную винтовку. Он поднял ногу, чтобы последовать за Джошем, и тот махнул рукой, призывая Тайлера двигаться за ним.

Шорох стал отчётливее, громче. Тайлер прислушался и понял, что кого бы они не выслеживали, это был кто-то очень медленный и двигался аккуратно. Джош сделал два быстрых шага, Тайлер за ним. Вспыхнул луч света: Джош направил фонарь перед собой. Потом он вздохнул, и Тайлер увидел, как опустились его плечи. Он подошёл ближе. Кто-то проскочил под ногами, луч света скользнул в сторону, и Тайлер заметил бежевую шерсть, длинный хвост.

— Что это? — выдохнул Тайлер.

— Сурикат, — Джош потёр лицо. — Видимо, отбился от колонии.

— Я чуть в штаны не наложил, а это всего лишь сурикат? — возмутился Тайлер.

— Скажи спасибо, что это всего лишь сурикат, могло быть хуже, — Джош пошёл дальше. — Тебе везёт.

— В смысле?

— Смена спокойная, — кивнул Джош. — Один раз мы вышли на браконьера в первую же ночь. Была мясорубка.

— О вау, — оживился Тайлер, чувствуя, что Джош готов общаться. — Чем всё закончилось?

— Ещё одним защитником на моём счету. Сложный был чувак, но в итоге договорились, — задумчиво сказал Джош. — Сейчас вроде у него всё хорошо.

— Понятно, — Тайлер помолчал. — А ты многих отправил на виселицу?

— Ни одного, — качнул головой Джош.

— Ого, — Тайлер поджал губы. — Значит, ты убедил всех стать защитниками?

— Да.

— Значит, ты профессиональный оратор.

— Кто? — повернулся к нему Джош.

— Оратор. Ну знаешь, чувак, который умеет говорить речи, — сообщил Тайлер таким тоном, словно это была сверхсекретная информация.

— Не знаю, — отозвался Джош. — Я просто следовал кодексу и хотел помочь. Но иногда это не работает.

— В смысле? — не понял Тайлер.

— Бывает, спасаешь человека от смерти, но человеку плевать, он берёт и совершает самоубийство. А бывает так, что человека будто подталкивают к саморазрушению.

— Кто подталкивает? — Тайлер нахмурился, тема для разговора была какая-то невесёлая.

— Хрен знает. Что-то в мозгу. Неправильный выбор запускает эффект домино, и бум. Нет больше человека.

— К чему ты клонишь? — у Тайлера мерзко засосало под ложечкой.

— К тому, что надо быть осторожным, — понизил голос Джош. — И хватит болтать.

Тайлер открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но сдержался. Он не понял, про что говорил Джош: какой эффект домино, какое саморазрушение? У него в запасе было ещё примерно вопросов двадцать. Ладно, спросит позже. Сейчас Джош напрягся, словно услышал или увидел кого-то впереди. Тайлер шёл рядом и вглядывался в очертания перед собой. Откуда-то вылетела птица и, попискивая, скрылась в потёмках. Тайлер выдохнул, подумав, что он должно быть и правда везунчик.

Ближе к рассвету, он еле соображал. Глубокое синее небо, верхушки деревьев, множество вопросов сливались в причудливый узор. Тайлер смотрел вокруг, как через огромное увеличивающее стекло. Джош шёл перед ним: как обычно чеканя шаг, не оборачиваясь, как механический солдат. Когда они дошли до какого-то куста, Тайлер не выдержал и опустился на песок. Прикрыл глаза и сразу погрузился в сладостную дрёму.

— Хэй, — Джош тряс его за подбородок, — хэй, до конца смены полчаса. Взбодрись. Спать нельзя.

— Но никого же нет, — заныл Тайлер, мотая головой. — Никого. Ни гепардов, ни браконьеров, никого. Только суриката встретили. Сурикаты хорошие, а я хочу гепарда.

— Взбодрись, или я тебе врежу, — совершенно серьёзно сказал Джош, и Тайлер мгновенно проснулся.

— Ладно, ладно, — он кое-как поднялся и поплёлся за Джошем.

Несколько минут они шли молча. Тайлер почувствовал себя паршиво. Он вспомнил, как кичился перед Джошем, что станет лучшим защитником, что он способный. А на деле оказалось, что он обычный человек, слабый, как все. Это только первая смена, а он уже слюни распустил. Отлично. Что теперь подумает про него Джош? Что он тоже на пути к саморазрушению?

Он догнал Джоша и тронул его за плечо.

— Хэй, прости, этого больше не повторится, — тихо сказал Тайлер.

— Посмотрим, — отозвался тот.

— Я буду хорошим защитником.

Джош посмотрел на него, слегка нахмурившись. Потом вздохнул и отвернулся.

К девяти утра они были у поста. Джош проводил его в какую-то каморку, в которой стояли две койки. Стащив с себя куртку, Тайлер завалился на одну из них. На грани сна и яви он понял, что забыл снять ботинки. У него не было сил шевелиться, поэтому он решил, что спать в обуви — не такая уж плохая идея.

***

Защитник гепардов — самая унылая работа в этом полуразвалившемся мире, размышлял Тайлер на досуге. График — дурацкий. Сутки идёшь миллион километров, молчишь, ждёшь, когда из-за угла выскочит здоровый браконьер, а в итоге появляется какое-нибудь птичье семейство, которое важно переходит тропинку. Джош говорил, что это хороший знак, и Тайлер соглашался, хотя смутно понимал, про какие знаки вообще речь.

Выходные только назывались выходными, потому что весь следующий день после смены, Тайлер спал, как сурок. Просыпался около семи вечера и не знал, что ему делать до ночи. Поэтому поужинав, он обычно заваливался обратно.

Потом два дня в пути до очередного участка. Очень весело. Этот поход отличался от смены только тем, что формально им не нужно было преследовать браконьеров. Естественно, если он бы попался им на пути, они бы действовали по уставу, но шла вторая, потом третья смена, и всё было спокойно, как в доисторические времена.

Ночью, во время смены Тайлер помирал скорее от скуки, чем от усталости, но мужественно держался на ногах. Сначала было трудно, но чем больше было смен, тем быстрее он привыкал.

Он развлекался как мог. Точнее, единственный способ развлечения был задавать Джошу множество вопросов или рассказывать небылицы. Чаще всего Джош слушал с каменным выражением лица и отвечал односложно. Но бывало так, что Тайлер задевал нужную струну, у них получались целые дискуссии за жизнь. Время летело быстро, он иногда не замечал, что забрезжил рассвет и до конца смены оставалось всего ничего.

— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал мясо гепарда? — полушёпотом спросил Тайлер; глаза слипались, значит, было около трёх утра.

Джош выдержал паузу. Тайлер слегка занервничал: вопрос был провокационный, он мог получить по ушам.

— Любой другой на моём месте уже давно приставил тебе нож к горлу, — спокойным, как обычно, тоном ответил Джош. — Ты вообще думай, когда спрашиваешь.

— Я просто засыпаю, — признался Тайлер и зевнул. — А твоя реакция меня бы взбодрила, — он улыбнулся.

Джош покачал головой и промолчал. Как обычно.

— Давай же, — начал Тайлер и слегка толкнул его плечом в плечо.

— Что давать? — в голосе Джоша скользнуло удивление. — Нож к горлу приставить? Чтобы ты проснулся?

— Можно без экстрима, — усмехнулся Тайлер. — Можно просто поговорить.

— О чём?

— О гепардах.

— О гепардах, — повторил Джош и задумался. — Что именно тебя интересует?

— Так ты ел.? — Тайлер оборвал вопрос на полуслове, а то мало ли.

— Нет, не ел и тебе не советую, — Джош вздохнул. — Дикие времена давно позади. Правда, некоторые этого так и не понимают.

— Так странно, что выжили только гепарды и мы, — после паузы протянул Тайлер.

— Не только гепарды, — напомнил Джош. — Много кто выжил. После гепардов, обнаружили стервятников, а потом и всех остальных.

— Да, но почему-то священным сделали именно гепарда.

— Почему-то? — слегка возмутился Джош. — То есть ты не в курсе?

— Да в курсе я, в курсе! — взмахнул руками Тайлер.

— А. Опять провоцируешь, чтобы не заснуть?

— Наверное, — Тайлер улыбнулся. — Люди жрали гепардов, а гепарды — людей, и благодаря им, мы выжили после Катастрофы, так?

— Так, — кивнул Джош.

— Видишь? Я помню, — обрадовался Тайлер. — Стервятников было сложнее поймать, и вообще они мерзкие.

— Почему? — удивился Джош.

— Питаются падалью, ничего благородного, — Тайлер выпрямил спину. — В отличии от гепарда.

— Тогда людям было не до благородства, — возразил Джош. — Но да, именно гепарды спасли человечество.

— Их осталось так мало, — Тайлеру взгрустнулось. — За последние десять лет их больше не стало, да?

— Стабильно держатся на среднестатистической тысяче.

Тайлеру было сложно представить, как можно было питаться мясом гепарда на протяжении сотни лет. Но такова была история. Выжившие после Катастрофы двигались с севера на юг Африки. Гораздо позже обнаружилось, что выжили многие птицы, животные, рептилии и насекомые. Когда Тайлер родился, человечество более или менее поднялось с колен: снова выращивали пшеницу, некоторые виды фруктов, коз и овец одомашнили. Появились фермы, где держали кроликов, и пасеки, где производили мёд. Теперь человечество питалось правильно, но изысканных блюд, как в старые времена, не было. Тайлер читал, что когда-то было очень много еды: прилавки ломились от всевозможного мяса, сладостей и молочных продуктов. Было такое понятие «фаст фуд»: Тайлер был поражён, когда прочитал, что входило в состав этих «бургеров» и «колы». В них было много жира и сахара, и люди становились толстыми, а потом умирали от остановки сердца. Сейчас человечеству это не грозило. Сейчас человечеству грозило умереть от пули защитника или на виселице за то, что они покусились на священное животное, в котором видели кусок мяса или дорогую шкуру.

— Как твои родители отнеслись к тому, что ты стал защитником? — спросил Тайлер.

Небо светлело, вдалеке виднелся пост. Полтора часа максимум, и он будет спать сном младенца.

— Ну так, — Джош почесал щёку. — Мама не была в восторге, что её сыновья так рвутся защищать больших кошек.

— У тебя есть брат?

— И две сестры, — кивнул Джош. — Живут в Акинониксе.

— Мои родители тоже там живут, — вновь оживился Тайлер.

— Многие мирские сейчас там, — Джош помолчал, потом немного неуверенно спросил: — А ты чем занимался до того, как…

— Решил поймать гепарда? — ухмыльнулся Тайлер.

— Ага.

— А ты типа не знаешь? — подколол Тайлер.

— Не успел выучить твой файл наизусть, — закусил губу Джош.

— А, тогда ладно, — улыбнулся Тайлер. — Следил за пасекой, выращивал цветы.

— Потом тебе стало скучно с пчёлами, и ты подумал: а не поймать ли мне гепарда?

— Почти, — Тайлер посмотрел под ноги. — Хотел стать особенным.

— Особенным? Как на Свободной Земле? — Джош неопределённо махнул головой куда-то наверх.

— Ну да, избранным. С гепардами.

Джош молчал некоторое время. Тайлер поглядывал на него, ожидая продолжения.

— Ты правда думал, что заполучив гепарда, тебе откроются все двери? — наконец спросил Джош.

— Ну да. А разве не так? — Тайлер слегка наклонился к нему.

— Сложно сказать, но ещё никто не получил гепарда с помощью браконьерства. Это миф.

— Но я читал…

— Мы уже это обсуждали, — спокойно перебил его Джош. — Я не знаю, что ты там читал, но ни одном государственном документе нет слов о том, что гепард, которого получили путём браконьерства даёт пропуск на Свободную Землю. Туда можно попасть, только хорошенько отработав либо в качестве защитника, либо советника.

Тайлер повесил голову. Если бы он не был таким дураком, если бы он читал государственные документы, то сейчас бы не отрабатывал последствия своей ошибки. Не шлялся бы ночью по сухим долинам, а сидел бы со своими пчёлами и ел мёд. Чего ему дома не сиделось? Теперь он будет ходить туда-сюда до конца времён, сначала с Джошем, потом один, и выслеживать таких же тупых, как он, браконьеров, чтобы обратить их в защитников. И может быть, когда он уговорит сотого стать одним из них, он попадёт на Свободную Землю и станет избранным. До Тайлера только сейчас дошло, что это нереально. Это может занять десятки лет, всю жизнь. Если только какой-нибудь ненормальный охотник не пристрелит его раньше. Кажется так, тогда выразился Джош.

В голове загудело, его слегка повело, и Джош взял его под локоть.

— Хэй, ты чего?

— Устал, — промямлил Тайлер, облизнув сухие губы.

— Крепись, скоро дойдём, — Джош указал на мерцающие неподалёку огни. — Видишь, немного осталось.

Тайлер кивнул. До поста они шли молча, Тайлер запретил себе думать о плохом. Он выкрутится. Он что-нибудь придумает. Но завтра. Сейчас у него едва хватало сил на то, чтобы передвигать ноги.

***

Следующие несколько дней прошли как в тумане. Тайлер плохо спал, несмотря на усталость, и постоянно думал о том, что он вляпался в самую большую кучу дерьма на планете. Или что там от неё осталось.

Джош поглядывал на него, слегка нахмурившись, будто узрел в нём новый подвид человеческой особи. Тайлер натянуто улыбался и махал рукой, типа, всё в порядке, отстань, мужик, ты вряд ли сможешь помочь.

Перед очередной сменой Тайлер лежал на полу и, не моргая, смотрел в потолок. Зашёл Джош и остановился на пороге. Потом закрыл за собой дверь, сложил руки на груди и прислонился к косяку.

— В чём дело?

— Я медитирую, — Тайлер прикрыл глаза и, глубоко вздохнув, протянул: — Оооооооуууум.

Джош не пошевелился. Тайлер пропел мантру и замолчал.

— Для лучшей концентрации. Говорят, помогает настроиться на нужный лад.

— Понятно. Ты опять что-то прочитал?

— Я давно это прочитал, — Тайлер приподнялся на локтях и растянул губы в улыбке. — Пришёл укладывать меня спать, папочка?

Джош посмотрел на него, как на идиота. Тайлер перестал улыбаться и опустил глаза. Щёки загорелись от стыда.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, схватившись за край кровати и пытаясь подняться. — У меня просто… вырвалось. Ты всё время следишь, чтобы я вовремя ложился спать, чтобы всё съедал, бла-бла-бла, — он закатил глаза.

— Я несу за тебя ответственность и не хочу, чтобы ты грохнулся в голодный обморок посреди смены.

— Да понял я уже, понял, — он встал и начал стягивать с себя растянутый свитер.

— Что с тобой происходит? — Джош опустил руки и сделал шаг вперёд. — Ты выглядишь потерянным, такое ощущение, что ты витаешь в параллельных мирах.

— Всё нормально, я в порядке, — Тайлер стал складывать свитер с особой тщательностью.

— Если тебя что-то гложет, мы можем…

— Я же сказал, у меня всё в порядке! — Тайлер бросил свитер на кровать. — Что из сказанного ты не понял?

Он почувствовал, как у него участился пульс и застучал в загривке. Щёки горели сильнее прежнего, кулаки сжимались и разжимались. Тайлер закрыл глаза и лёг на кровать, лицом в подушку.

— Отстань от меня, — пробурчал он.

Он услышал шаги и тяжёло вздохнул. Ну и отлично. Вали. Пусть все валят и оставят его одного. Тогда он может быть придумает, как выжить в этом мире.

Тайлер почувствовал тёплую ладонь на плече и так резко поднял голову, что шею свело.

— Ауч, — взвыл он и попытался сесть: перед глазами заскакали тёмные круги.

— Ну ты и придурок, — под нос пробормотал Джош и сел рядом. — Спину выпрями, голову наклони немного.

Тайлер подчинился. Джош мягко размял его шею и плечи, действуя осторожно, но уверенно. Врачеватель хренов, умеет же, промелькнуло у Тайлера, невольно получая удовольствие от бережных прикосновений. Он вздохнул, почувствовал, как уходит напряжение, как расслабляются мышцы.

— Лучше? — спросил Джош.

— Да, не останавливайся, — Тайлер немного подался назад, прикрыв глаза.

— Почему ты психанул?

— Я не психовал, — он опять напрягся.

— Швыряние свитера и выражение «отстань от меня» сказанное на повышенных тонах, я расцениваю, как детское поведение, — Джош убрал руки с его шеи, и Тайлер надул губы. — Так как тебе не десять лет, и я видел, что ты можешь вести себя как адекватный взрослый человек, я пришёл к выводу, что тебя что-то очень сильно расстроило. И расстраивает до сих пор.

Тайлер повернулся к нему, сдвинув брови.

— Ты хороший психолог, — заявил он.

— Наверное, — Джош даже не моргнул. — От темы не уходи.

— Ладно, — Тайлер сел поудобнее и долго смотрел на свои сложенные в замок ладони. — Я… дурак.

— Ты — дурак? — повторил Джош, внимательно разглядывая его. — Почему?

— Я не должен был охотиться на гепарда, я не должен был даже думать о том, чтобы заполучить его, — в груди почему-то стало тесно. — Ты, конечно, добрая душа, спасибо, что оставил меня в живых, но… я не могу, — Тайлер закрыл рот ладонью.

— Что не можешь? — Джош слегка наклонился к нему.

— Быть защитником, — продолжил Тайлер. — Я буду всю жизнь слоняться по пустыне, а потом сдохну. Или меня убьют, — он помолчал. — А мог бы просто сидеть дома и собирать мёд, а не это всё. Поэтому, — он вздохнул, — поэтому я дурак.

Некоторое время Джош молчал. Тайлер испугался, что он его не слушал и сейчас ему снова придётся проходить через этот ад, раскрывать душу, рассказывать, почему ему так плохо. Он покосился на Джоша и увидел, что тот смотрел в стену напротив. Тайлер выпрямился, и Джош перевёл на него взгляд.

— Ты не дурак, — выдал он. — У всех бывают такие мысли, у меня тоже были.

— Правда? — Тайлер смотрел на него во все глаза.

— Правда.

— Даже у тебя?

— Что значит даже? — Джош улыбнулся. — По-твоему, у меня не бывает мыслей?

— Ты добровольно стал защитником.

— А, это, — Джош опустил глаза. — Я видел в этом что-то благородное. Мне нравится защищать животных. Это может быть тяжело и опасно, но бывают и светлые моменты, когда понимаешь, что занимаешься этим не зря.

— О, да, — Тайлер шмыгнул носом и оглянулся в поисках чего-нибудь, чтобы его вытереть.

— Тебе везёт. Правда, — Джош похлопал его по колену. — И ты действительно способный, — он усмехнулся, и Тайлер хмыкнул в ответ. — Всё будет хорошо, я тебе помогу, только не сдавайся так рано, ладно?

— Ладно, — Тайлер потёр веко.

— По крайней мере, пока я не отпущу тебя в свободное плаванье, — Джош усмехнулся шире, и Тайлер толкнул его плечом в плечо.

— Хмырь, — улыбнулся он.

— Ты тоже не подарок, — приподнял бровь Джош, — но мне кажется, что мы неплохо справляемся.

— Склонен согласится с вами, мистер, — Тайлер чувствовал себя так, словно с души свалился камень. — Спасибо, что поговорил со мной.

— Не за что, — Джош поднялся. — А теперь спать. Тебе хоть и везёт, но всегда надо быть готовым ко всему. А для этого нужны силы.

— Ой, всё, — Тайлер распахнул одеяло и залез на кровать с ногами. — Не ной, пожалуйста, я сплю, видишь? — он лёг на спину и закрыл глаза.

— Спокойной ночи, — с улыбкой в голосе сказал Джош и выключил свет.


	3. Chapter 3

После разговора с Джошем, Тайлеру полегчало, но время от времени он всё равно зависал и ругал себя за недальновидность. Жил себе на пасеке тихо, мирно, но потянуло его на приключения. Хм, может быть, это имел в виду Джош, когда говорил про саморазрушение? Почему-то эта тема не давала ему покоя: ведь правда, кто просил его охотиться на гепарда? Никто, это был его выбор основанный на странных капризах.

Помимо винтовки у защитников был небольшой рюкзак, в котором обязательно должна быть аптечка, коробка с патронами, фонарик, пачка перчаток, запасная бутылка воды — Тайлер мог перечислять бесконечно. Но с недавних пор Тайлера стало напрягать то, что у него есть заряженное оружие. Одно движение ладони, и маленькая обтекаемой формы хрень может лишить кого-то жизни. Его передёргивало от этой мысли. Так несправедливо, что кусок металла лишает человека всего. Хоп, и всё, как упасть в тёмную пропасть. Тайлер потряс головой и решил подумать о чём-нибудь позитивном. Надо быть мужественным. Раз уж он натворил делов, прошлого не исправишь и всё такое, то сейчас он обязан быть внимательным и собранным, чтобы не совершить ещё какую-нибудь херню.

Они шли вдоль колючих кустарников, и Тайлер поймал себя на том, что молчит на протяжении почти всей смены. Джош тоже молчал. На небе висела полная луна, дул тёплый ветер, где-то ухала сова и трещали сверчки. Тайлер глубоко вдохнул и подумал, если бы всегда было так спокойно, смог бы он жить, не нарываясь на проблемы?

Тайлер насторожился: слева, на северо-запад, что-то происходило. Он кинул взгляд на Джоша: тот тоже замер и напряжённо смотрел в сторону. Тайлер услышал хлопок, потом шорох, будто кто-то бежал по высокой траве. Джош прыгнул в кусты, как гигантский заяц, и Тайлер, опомнившись, бросился за ним.

Он бежал вслепую, ориентируясь на шум. Джош был на два-три метра впереди — он за кем-то гнался. Это был человек, Тайлер понял это, уловив очертания куртки в полутьме. Чёрт. Чёрт. Это что, браконьер, они гонятся за браконьером, или за чем ещё можно гнаться? Тайлер прибавил скорость. Джош свернул вправо. Тайлер перепрыгнул через бревно и почти поравнялся с Джошем.

Браконьера не догнать, мелькнуло у Тайлера, чёрт, кто бы ни был этот мужик, он нёсся, как угорелый, в него наверное нужно стрелять, чтобы остановить. У Тайлера противно засосало под ложечкой, бежать стало сложнее, ноги будто налились свинцом.

— Тайлер! — услышал он. — Беги на восток!

Бежать на восток? На восток? Тайлер остановился и повертел головой. Чёрт, где восток в этом мире? Он тяжело дышал, воздух пронизывал лёгкие. Наконец, до него дошло, с какой стороны восток, и побежал.

Но почему туда? Что Джош там заметил? А сам куда побежал? А что если на востоке будет ещё пять браконьеров, что он тогда будет делать?

Тайлер притормозил, когда увидел впереди светлое пятно. Сердце болезненно колотилось, в висках стучало, и у него расширились глаза, когда заметил, что жёлтое пятно было покрыто чёрными точками. Не теряя ни секунды, он подошёл ближе.

На траве лежал гепард. При других обстоятельствах, Тайлер бы подумал, что он спит: лапы были расслабленно вытянуты, голова запрокинута. Но в его позе было что-то безжизненное, и у Тайлера по спине прошёл холодок. Кто-то убил гепарда. Кто-то убил священное животное, и этот кто-то сейчас бежал по лесу, и его преследовал Джош.

Перед глазами поплыло, и Тайлер сердито потёр их. Он присел перед гепардом на корточки и провёл ладонью по пушистой голове. Гепард разомкнул веки и посмотрел на Тайлера.

— О чёрт, — Тайлер упал на задницу. — Ты живой что ли?

О чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Если он живой, но не может встать, значит он ранен. Ранен куда? Тайлер приподнялся, достал фонарик и, освещая животное, стал внимательно осматривать шерсть. Гепард дышал часто, беспорядочно, и Тайлера словно кипятком окатило от предчувствия, что сейчас священное животное помрёт у него на руках.

— Хэй, хэй, держись, малыш, если ты ранен, значит, ты выживешь, — приговаривал он, наклоняясь ниже. — Только скажи мне, куда попал этот придурок.

Кровавое пятно темнело над левой лапой, в плече. У гепардов бывают плечи? Наверное бывают, решил Тайлер, рассматривая рану. Он заглянул гепарду в глаза, и тот приоткрыл их снова. Тайлер не знал, способны ли животные испытывать эмоции, но сейчас ему показалось, что он увидел бескрайнюю тоску и обречённость.

— Нет, нет, не смотри на меня так, кошара, — сказал Тайлер, лихорадочно стягивая рюкзак, — я тебя вытащу. Не знаю как, но вытащу, — он дёрнул за молнию. — Джоооооош! — заорал он, горло саднило. — Джооооош!

Тайлер сунул фонарик в рот и стал доставать всё, что попадалось под руку: пачка салфеток, ещё одна, упаковка перчаток, какая-то хрень в бумажном пакете и, наконец аптечка.

— Так, отлично, а что дальше? — Тайлер посмотрел на гепарда и с облегчением заметил, что он дышал.

Из кустов выскочил Джош.

— О чёрт, — он упал на колени рядом с Тайлером.

— Он ранен, — сказал Тайлер. — Сюда.

Джош внимательно осмотрел рану и облизнул губы. Потом сбросил рюкзак, принялся доставать содержимое.

— Сколько у тебя воды? — спросил он.

— Не знаю, больше половины, наверное, — ответил Тайлер.

— Давай сюда, — кивнул Джош, вытирая руки салфетками, от которых тянуло спиртом. — И слушай, что мы делаем, — он отбросил салфетку и быстро натянул латексные перчатки. — Крепко его держишь и светишь туда, куда я скажу, окей?

— Окей, — сглотнул Тайлер.

Он достал бутылку с водой, тоже протёр руки салфетками и надел перчатки. Джош тем временем открыл аптечку, достал какой-то бутылёк, зашуршал упакованными шприцами. Набрав немного лекарства, Джош перевёл взгляд на Тайлера.

— Держи.

Тайлер робко положил одну ладонь на спину гепарда, вторую — на лапу. Чёрт, он тёплый и мягкий. Кошара, живи.

— Держи крепче, — строго сказал Джош.

Тайлер усилил хватку. Джош плеснул водой на рану. Гепард слабо дёрнулся, Тайлер содрогнулся вместе с ним. Джош вылил всю бутылку и потянулся за своей. Потом он наклонился, немного раздвинул шерсть и ввёл иглу. Гепард снова дёрнулся, на этот раз сильнее. Тайлер не пошевелился, продолжая удерживать его в нужном положении.

— Это обезболивающее, — сказал Джош, доставая из аптечки разные бутылки и бинт. — На всякий случай. Но ты всё равно держи.

— Я держу, — отозвался Тайлер.

— Бери фонарь в рот и наклоняйся, — приказал Джош.

Джош не особо церемонился, когда вертел головой Тайлера, пытаясь направить луч света на рану. Тайлер мог бы возмутиться, но не тогда, когда речь шла о спасении жизни гепарда.

Джош промыл рану антисептиком и взял скальпель. Тайлер закрыл глаза. О чёрт, главное, чтобы его сейчас не стошнило. Надо сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь. Всё нормально, сейчас Джош раздвинет края раны, чтобы удобней было доставать, так? Тайлер напряг память: кажется, это было написано в статьях о спасении гепардов. Он никогда не думал, что эти знания могут действительно пригодиться.

В одной руке Джош держал спринцовку, во второй — длинный пинцет. Тайлер смотрел, как кровь попадала на свалявшуюся шерсть, как Джош сжимал и разжимал спринцовку, чтобы высосать мешающую кровь. Тонкие края пинцета впивались в багровое месиво из мышц и сосудов, оттягивали рану в сторону. У Тайлера сдавило горло, он чувствовал, как по вискам ползли капельки пота. Держись, кошара, держитесь все, потому что нельзя, чтобы животные умирали подобным образом.

Пальцы Джоша были в крови, он пытался найти пулю, которая застряла хрен знает где. Тайлер присмотрелся: гепард дышал часто и поверхностно.

— Хэй, замри, — сказал Джош. — Кажется, я нашёл её.

Слегка раздвинув края раны, Джош взял пинцет и ввёл его глубоко внутрь. Тайлер затаил дыхание. Медленно и осторожно Джош вытащил пулю и, выкинув её на землю, снова погрузил пинцет в рану.

Чёрт, там что, ещё одна, в панике подумал Тайлер и посмотрел на Джоша.

— Не верти головой, — попросил тот. — Осталось немного. Там клочья шерсти, — Джош наклонился над гепардом. — Повезло, что кость не задело.

Вытащив две или три волосины, Джош вылил на рану оставшуюся воду и взялся за бинт. Тайлер вытащил фонарик изо рта и вытер пот со лба.

— Перевяжем, немного отдохнём и нужно двигать к посту как можно быстрее, — сказал Джош, немного приподнимая гепарда.

— Он выживет? — сглотнув спросил Тайлер.

— Должен.

— А что с тем мудаком?

— Убежал, — качнул головой Джош. — Держи.

Джош протянул ему край бинта и взял из аптечки ещё один. Тайлер посмотрел на гепарда: глаза были закрыты, но казалось, что задышал ровнее. Тайлер надеялся, что это действительно так.

Через несколько минут Джош завязал у гепарда на лопатке небольшой узел. Стянул перчатки и поднялся. Тайлер поднялся вместе с ним. Сделав пару шагов в сторону, он почувствовал, как из желудка поднимается противная волна. Он согнулся пополам и его стошнило — быстро и почти безболезненно. Он вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и подумал, чёрт, воды-то у них не осталось.

К нему подошёл Джош и протянул бутылку. Тайлер нахмурился.

— Дай угадаю: раствор птичьего помёта? — прохрипел он.

— Витаминная смесь, — на усталом лице Джоша появилась тень улыбки.

— У тебя здесь кровь, — Тайлер потрогал себя за щёку.

Джош взял салфетку и вытер ею лицо. Тайлер тоже привёл себя в порядок. Если гудящую голову, ноющий живот и непроходящее желание уснуть можно назвать порядком, тогда да, он готов к новым подвигам.

Они сели около дерева, чтобы отдохнуть. Тайлер не заметил, как прислонился к Джошу и его вырубило на несколько секунд.

— Хэй, хэй, не вздумай, — предупредил Джош и отодвинулся от него. — Вставай.

Тайлер поднялся, потянулся и зевнул.

— Сделаем носилки, — Джош начал расстёгивать куртку. — Раздевайся.

— Что? — проморгался Тайлер.

— Сними куртку, застегни её и сделай то же самое с моей, — Джош протянул ему свою куртку. — А я поищу ветки. Ты тоже потом присоединяйся.

Через полчаса они соорудили носилки из говна и палок: неизвестно где и как Джош раздобыл два крепких ствола, они вдели в них рукава курток — носилки были готовы. Потом осторожно переложили на них гепарда и отправились к посту. Тайлер хлопал глазами, зачарованный проделанным.

Шли в молчании до самого поста. Перед тем, как зайти за ворота, Джош повернулся и сказал:

— Ты крут.

— Что, прости? — пот катился с Тайлера в три ручья, гепард был тяжёлый, радовало только, что живой.

— Говорю, что ты молодец, не растерялся, — сказал Джош, не глядя на него.

Если бы у Тайлера было больше сил, он бы задорно приподнял бровь и, таинственно улыбнувшись, прошептал бы Джошу на ухо, что он вообще крепкий парень и его сложно застигнуть врасплох. Но он только что прошёл сто километров с раненым гепардом на самодельных носилках, поэтому его хватило только на то, чтобы прошептать «спасибо» и поспешить к посту.

*** 

Спал Тайлер отвратительно. Ему казалось, что он вообще не спал, и каждый раз глядя на часы, удивлялся, что прошёл ровно час с тех пор, как он проверял их последний раз.

Полудохлый гепард, убегающий браконьер и Джош сменяли друг друга в липком сновидении. Потом был полудохлый браконьер, убегающий Джош и гепард, который говорил Тайлеру «держи крепче». Наконец Тайлеру это надоело. Он сел на кровати и потёр виски. Футболка взмокла от пота, он чувствовал себя разбитым. Может быть, он заболел?

Из окна лился скудный свет. Двухэтажные кровати стояли у стен, как решётки. Кто-то храпел. Тайлер взглянул на время: три часа дня. Вздохнув, он поднялся и проверил верхнюю полку: Джоша не было. Тоже, наверное, таращило после смены, подумал Тайлер и поплёлся в ванную.

Пост — это длинное одноэтажное здание, со множеством комнат, в которых защитники отдыхали после смены. Обычно в одной комнате стояло три-четыре двухэтажных кровати, но Тайлер слышал, что на некоторых постах есть комнаты для одного человека. С одной стороны, ему было всё равно, куда падать после изнуряющей смены, но иногда, проснувшись, Тайлер долго соображал, почему напротив лежал какой-то незнакомый мужик.

Тайлер вышел на террасу и плюхнулся на стул. Лил дождь, веяло прохладой. Тайлер поёжился и решил, чтобы неплохо бы сходить за курткой. Он поднялся и направился обратно в комнату, но в дверях врезался в Джоша.

— О, привет, док, — процедил Тайлер, не глядя на него. — Чего не спишь?

— Не ложился, — отозвался Джош, выглядел он хреново: кожа посерела, глаза красные.

— Заметно, — вырвалось у Тайлера. — А чего не ложился?

— Надо было с гепардом повозиться, — Джош отошёл в сторону.

— Оу, как он? — Тайлер замерзал, но как поживал гепард, ему было интересно.

— Нормально, выкарабкается, — кивнул Джош. — Ветеринары сказали, что мы всё сделали правильно. Передали пирог в знак благодарности.

— Чего? — Тайлер переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Пирог, — Джош поднял на него глаза, в которых вспыхнула весёлая искра. — С яблоками.

— Круто, — Тайлер потёр себя за плечи. — Ты, значит, спасаешь священное животное от смерти, а тебе — пирог. Неплохо. Здесь всегда такие награды, или тебе только так везёт?

— Да ладно тебе, ветеринары нам вообще ничего должны, — улыбнулся Джош. — Это во-первых, а во-вторых, ты помнишь, когда последний раз ел домашний пирог?

— Окей, ветеринары не должны, а правительство? — возмутился Тайлер. — А как же спасение священного животного? Это совсем не учитывается?

— Работа у нас такая — спасать и защищать гепардов, — напомнил Джош. — Никто нам ничего не должен, тем более мы упустили браконьера.

Тайлер фыркнул: не придраться. Ну и ладно.

— Пирог будешь или нет? — спросил Джош.

— А ты поделишься? — приторно улыбнулся Тайлер.

Джош привычно ударил его кулаком в плечо. Тайлер пошатнулся и закусил нижнюю губу.

— Через полчаса на кухне, — Джош развернулся.

— Нет, не хочу на кухне, — догнал его Тайлер. — Там вечно куча мужиков, которые жрут непонятно что, а я может хочу разделить этот триумфальный момент только с тобой. Пирог от ветеринаров же.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Давай поедим на террасе, — сказал Тайлер, чувствуя, что щёки горят сильнее с каждым словом.

— Ладно, — кинул Джош через плечо и исчез в глубине коридора.

Довольный собой Тайлер вприпрыжку направился к комнате.

***

С горячим чаем и яблочным пирогом на террасе стало уютнее. Тайлер запахнул куртку, натянул шапку до бровей и, поглядывая на огненное солнце, самозабвенно жевал пирог.

— Ммм, как вкусно, — Тайлер слегка закатил глаза от удовольствия. — В принципе, если нам каждый раз будут передавать пироги за спасение гепарда, то быть защитником не так уж и плохо.

— Тебе всё-таки не нравится? — спросил Джош, покосившись на него.

— Что не нравится?

— Быть защитником.

— Скучно, — Тайлер пожал плечами, и Джош перевёл на него удивлённый взгляд. — Ну, не считая вчерашнего случая, конечно.

— Вчерашний случай как раз обычное дело, — Джош сделал глоток из дымящейся кружки.

Тайлер вздохнул. Везло ли ему на самом деле? Прошёл почти месяц, и за это время только вчера произошло нечто выходящее из ряда серых будней. А по идее защитники каждую смену за кем-то гоняются, кого-то спасают. Вчера ему было страшно, и сейчас он подумал: хорошо, что Джош был рядом, и они вместе спасли гепарда. Тайлер не представлял, как бы он действовал в одиночку. Чёрт, а как же он будет потом, когда обучение закончится? Может, Тайлеру его продлят? А то он ничему не научится, если всякий экстрим будет случаться раз в пятилётку. Он сглотнул.

— А ты давно защитник? — спросил Тайлер.

— Лет пять, а что?

— Пули хорошо вытаскиваешь, — Тайлер повернулся к нему. — Вчера же был не первый раз?

— Далеко не первый, — Джош смотрел вперёд, на горизонт.

— Охренеть, — покачал головой Тайлер. — А… как ты вытащил пулю первый раз?

— Никак. Я помогал, как ты вчера, — сказал Джош.

— А потом?

— Потом сам.

— А из кого?

— Из человека, — Джош потянулся за куском пирога.

— И как прошло? — Тайлер поджал ногу под себя.

— Ну так, — Джош щёлкнул языком, — не очень, но выжил. Кричал громко по началу, там много чего попало вместе с пулей.

— Иу, — поморщился Тайлер и, помолчав немного, продолжил: — Слушай…

Вопрос не шёл с языка. Джош перевёл на него озадаченный взгляд. Тайлер мучительно краснел.

— А очень страшно ходить одному по ночам? — спросил он, наконец.

— По первости было неприятно, но потом привыкаешь, — Джош отвернулся и подул на чай. — Не волнуйся, ты справишься, я в тебя верю.

— А почему защитники не ходят парами? Так было бы безопаснее и веселее, наверное? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Тайлер.

Джош почему-то поперхнулся и поставил кружку на пол. Тайлер постучал ему между лопаток.

— Спасибо, — прохрипел Джош. — Вопрос хороший, но обычно защитники ходят по одиночке. Так заведено.

— Обычно? — Тайлер приподнял брови. — То есть бывают исключения?

— Бывают, — кивнул Джош, изучая кружку. — Чтобы работать в паре, нужно получить разрешение, а чтобы получить разрешение, нужно постараться.

— Везде нужно стараться, это я уже понял, — Тайлер надул губы. — А чего в этом такого особенного, работать в паре?

— Ну это, как… — Джош замялся и кинул на него взгляд, — брак.

— Брак?

— Брак, — Джош улыбнулся.

— Типа, как замуж выйти?

— Угу, — Джош взял кружку с пола и сделал глоток.

— За мужика?

— Ну это как пойдёт, — Джош снова улыбнулся.

— А… а смысле, как пойдёт? Среди защитников бывают женщины?

— Бывают. Тебя это удивляет?

— Нет, просто… — Тайлер сложил руки на груди. — Я не знал.

— В парах работают те, кто находится в отношениях, — объяснил Джош. — Я слышал только о пяти гетеросексуальных парах и одной гомосексуальной.

— Оу, — отозвался Тайлер, не зная, что ещё сказать. — А почему их так мало?

— Не все готовы на это пойти, это во-первых. В смысле, отличаться от остальных, понимаешь?

— Не очень, — нахмурился Тайлер.

— Защитники работают по одному, такое правило, и большинство ему подчиняются. Если ты работаешь в паре, то ты не такой как все, и это многих напрягает. Легче быть как все, чем от всех отличаться.

— А, — медленно кивнул Тайлер. — Как всё сложно. А что во-вторых?

— Во-вторых, искренность отношений сложно доказать. Был случай, когда защитник хотел работать в паре и заставил новичка обратиться к Главному с просьбой о работе вместе, — сказал Джош.

— Заставил? — у Тайлера вытянулось лицо. — Это как? Силой?

— Ну да, разные способы есть, — Джош покосился на него. — Помнишь, ты говорил, что читал где-то про защитников-извращенцев? Ты наверное тот случай имел в виду.

— Аааа, — Тайлер почесал лоб. — А чем всё тогда закончилось?

— Новичок в последний момент признался, что защитник его заставил. Разбирались долго, но в итоге, защитнику отрубили палец, лишили звания и отправили на Остров.

— Ого, — отозвался Тайлер, вот это история.

— Были ещё такие случаи, поэтому правительство ввело правило: после того, как защитники начинают работать вместе, они обязаны проходить проверку каждые три месяца в течение трёх лет. Если что-то идёт не так, их разъединяют.

Тайлер уставился на линию горизонта: из-за серых туч появился полукруг красного солнца, дождь припустил. Тайлер механически отметил, как красиво и необычно было этим вечером, но мозг был занят тем, что рассказал ему Джош.

Если быть до конца честным, размышлял Тайлер, то он бы хотел работать в паре. Потому что так интересней и практичнее. Что он будет делать один? Это ещё хуже, чем с Джошем, который в девяти случаях из десяти мычал в ответ на простой вопрос. Тайлер окинул его оценивающим взглядом: внешне всё также хорош, как и в день их первой встречи. Тайлер сощурился и потёр подбородок.

— А что там нужно сделать, чтобы доказать искренность отношений? — протянул он, улыбаясь.

— Даже не думай, — Джош поднял руку.

— О чём? — Тайлер захлопал ресницами. — Я тебе не нравлюсь?

Джош закрыл лицо ладонью. Тайлер продолжал улыбаться, хотя его задело, как быстро Джош вычислил его намерения и отказывался сотрудничать. Вот хмырь!

— Давай честно, — Тайлер развернулся к нему и подался вперёд, — ты бы хотел работать в паре?

Дождь лил так сильно, что казалось, он сейчас пробьёт крышу. Тайлер застыл с кривой улыбкой на губах. О, нет, Дан, пожалуйста, давай без этих твоих закосов под глухонемого.

— Джош? — позвал Тайлер. — Приём.

— Я… не определился, — тихо сказал Джош, глядя на ладони, собранные в замок.

— Хочешь, — Тайлер привстал, подвинул стул ближе, сел обратно и положил Джошу локоть на плечо, — я тебе помогу?

— Не надо, — Джош аккуратно снял с себя руку.

Тайлера окатила жаркая волна. Ему стало так обидно, что он кажется вспотел от негодования. Он вернулся на прежнее место и принялся за последний кусок пирога. Чай остыл, яблочная начинка стала безвкусной. Шумел дождь.

— Чтобы доказать искренность отношений достаточно прийти к Главному вдвоём и выразить желание работать в паре, — сказал Джош. — Среди защитников это не распространено, а я не готов пойти на это потому, что ты не хочешь работать один, — Джош говорил спокойно, как будто будто зачитывал свод правил.

Тайлер проглотил противный пирог. Помолчал немного. Конечно, ты прав, всезнайка Джошуа Дан, с горечью подумал Тайлер. Никто не должен потакать его капризам.

— Я понял, — сказал Тайлер, не глядя на него.

— Без обид? — осторожно спросил Джош.

— Без обид, — Тайлер протянул руку и поднял на него глаза.

Джош вздохнул, потряс его ладонь и улыбнулся, как будто ему сообщили приятную новость. Второй раз ты мне отказываешь, сукин ты сын, промелькнуло у Тайлера, что с тобой не так? Или со мной? Неужели я настолько плох? Тайлер отмахнулся от этих вопросов. Не хочет и не надо. Будет работать один. Все работают, и он сможет.

Тайлер выжал из себя улыбку, поблагодарил за пирог и поднялся. Джош остался сидеть на террасе. Дождь продолжал шуметь.


	4. Chapter 4

Под Главным подразумевался главный человек в городе. По старинке — мэр. Но все называли его Главным, потому что все мэры были связаны с основным Главным, который управлял государством. Большая часть населения проживала в юго-восточной части Африки, на территориях некогда известных, как Танзания, Конго и Ботсвана. Сейчас эти места носили имена подвидов гепардов: Джубатус Хэки, Джубатус Фирсони, Джубатус Джубатус и Джубатус Соммерринги. В каждом из них было поселение под названием Акиноникс. Там жили мирные люди, которые занимались хозяйством и производством самого необходимого: пищи, одежды, техники…

Тайлер отложил планшет: какая нудятина, он сейчас уснёт. Он попытался читать снова, и глаз зацепился за название родного городка — Акиноникс. Ему стало тоскливо. Иногда он просыпался среди ночи и долго думал о том, что он натворил. Опять. Скоро закончится обучение, на котором он почти ничему не научился, и он начнёт ходить от поста к посту в гордом одиночестве. Может быть, иногда позволит себе выть на луну, решил Тайлер.

— Джозеф, подъём! — кто-то шатнул кровать так, что Тайлер подумал, что разверзлась земля. — Тебя Дан уже заждался.

Чёрт, он и правда уснул. Тайлер сел на кровати и начал лихорадочно натягивать ботинки. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, как так получилось, он же проснулся раньше будильника и успел почитать. Тайлер вспомнил утомительную статью, про Акиноникс и чертыхнулся в сотый раз за утро. Дерьмо. Он даже позавтракать не успеет.

Тайлер выбежал на улицу. Джош стоял на террасе и разговаривал с Майклом — защитником, которого Тайлер встречал раньше. Майкл был высокий и крепкий, как баобаб. Вечно сыпал сальными шуточками, сам смеялся, и — что самое удивительное — Джош смеялся вместе с ним. Как сейчас. Тайлер слегка приподнял брови, увидев, что Джоша пополам сложило от смеха. Понятно. Как с Майклом, так он ржёт, как лошадь, а если Тайлер блеснёт тонким интеллектуальным юмором, так он даже не улыбнётся. Херня какая-то, решил он, подходя ближе.

— Хээээй, доброе утро, — маленькие, по-поросячьи круглые глаза Майкла сверкнули. — Мы уж думали, что ты задержался в душе, — он хлопнул Джоша по плечу и подмигнул.

Тайлер скривился. Они что, его здесь обсуждали, пока он спал? Он перевёл взгляд на Джоша, но тот лишь усмехнулся, рассматривая что-то на полу. Говнюк.

— Я проспал, — признался Тайлер.

— Да ладно, не оправдывайся, мы-то знаем, что может задержать мужчину по утрам, — хохотнул Майкл, и Тайлер огляделся по сторонам, прикидывая, в какую сторону лучше бежать.

— Гибсон, — предостерёг Джош, — завязывай.

— Ладно, — Майкл добродушно улыбнулся и протянул руку сначала Джошу, потом Тайлеру. — Я смываюсь. Удачной смены.

— Что у тебя с ним общего? — спросил Тайлер, когда пошляк-Майкл скрылся из виду.

— Мы оба защитники? — предложил Джош, и Тайлер хмыкнул в ответ. — Завтракать будешь?

— Не успею, — буркнул он, проверяя карманы.

— Я взял с собой, — Джош протянул ему контейнер, и Тайлер закатил глаза.

— Знаешь, я иногда начинаю на тебя беситься, но ты, сука, такой заботливый, что мне потом совестно становится, что я вообще начал на тебя злиться, — выпалил Тайлер.

— Ты на меня злишься? — с налётом удивления спросил Джош.

— Бывает.

Они отходили от поста. Тайлер ел на ходу: это была какая-то коричневая каша с молоком. Необычно, но вкусно.

— За что? — осторожно спросил Джош после паузы.

— За разное, — Тайлер приподнял плечо.

— Если ты конкретизируешь своё недовольство, то я, возможно, смогу что-нибудь исправить, — просто сказал Джош, и Тайлер мысленно взвыл: ох, зачем он вообще завёл эту тему?

— Ну… — начал он и замолк, чувствуя, как краснеет. — Только не смейся, хорошо?

Джош кивнул с каменным лицом, и Тайлер подумал, что он зря беспокоится: Джош не будет смеяться. Джош был лучшим другом, братом по оружию, и превосходно держал Тайлера на расстоянии. Иногда ему казалось, что это расстояние сокращалось. Особенно сильно это ощущалось, когда они бурно что-нибудь обсуждали, или когда Джош проявлял эту треклятую заботу в виде завтраков с собой или массажей, если Тайлеру сводило шею. Но потом одной ловкой фразой Джош отталкивал его, и Тайлер в недоумении смотрел на него и думал: да какого хрена, что я тебе сделал-то? Всё же нормально было.

С другой стороны, он мог понять Джоша: Тайлер был под его покровительством, пока проходило обучение. Может быть, Джош избегал панибратства, хрен его разберёшь. Может быть, он хотел подавать пример, как быть хорошим защитником — расчетливым и хладнокровным, но иногда срывался и корил себя за эмоциональность? Тайлера не покидало ощущение, что какую бы ерунду от не натворил, что бы не сказал, Джош его поймёт, простит, даст практичный совет — по-доброму и с участием. А потом отключит это дружелюбие, как будто ничего не произошло. Это Тайлера выводило из себя, и он не был уверен, что сможет озвучить это сейчас.

— Ладно, я понял, — произнёс Джош. — Как будешь готов, рассказывай.

Ага, подумал Тайлер, опять за своё, всепонимающий Джошик. А потом: ты выговорился? Мы решили проблему? Всё, свободен, но если что — обращайся. Ну, нет, лучше он промолчит, чем снова прокатится на этих качелях под названием «лучшие друзья — защитники гепардов, которые едва знают друг друга».

Они уходили дальше от поста. Слева густели кусты и деревья, лучи солнца пробивались сквозь серые облака. Возможно, ночью будет дождь, подумал Тайлер, а они будут шастать по участку — под дождём и в тишине. Тайлера охватила тоска.

Неведомое количество минут Тайлер пребывал в состоянии близкому к депрессии: ему хотелось лечь на эту пожухлую траву, не шевелиться примерно лет десять, ни о чём не думать примерно столько же времени. Потом можно будет перевернуться на бок. Потому что всё тщетно: он один, он дурак, и он не умеет вытаскивать пули. Жалко, дождь не шёл сейчас, а то бы он поплакал, и никто не заметил.

Тайлер фыркнул, тряхнул головой и ускорил шаг. Он уверенно пошёл вперёд, стараясь напряжением мышц выбить дурацкие мысли. Физические упражнения, это хорошо, он читал, они помогают что-то там вырабатывать в мозгу, чтобы плохих мыслей было меньше.

— Хэй, ты куда втопил? — слегка запыхавшись спросил Джош.

— Не хочу думать, — признался Тайлер.

— Не хочешь думать?

— Да.

— О чём?

— Обо всём, — Тайлер был готов перейти на бег.

— Если ты конкретизируешь…

— Да твою мать! — Тайлер остановился, дышать было тяжело. — Как ты задолбал со своей конкретизацией! У тебя что, Аспергер? Почему ты не понимаешь очевидных вещей?

— Я не знаю, кто такой этот Аспергер и не уверен, что это сейчас важно, — наклонив голову набок, серьёзно сказал Джош. — Я хотел помочь.

Тайлер уставился на него. Невероятно. Как этому хрену удаётся выйти сухим из воды, где у него кнопка по включению эмоций?

— Мне не нравится, когда ты в таком состоянии, — заговорил Джош. — В таком настроении нельзя работать.

— Не волнуйся, ещё немного, и всё закончится, — пробормотал Тайлер.

— Какие очевидные вещи я не понимаю? — спросил Джош. — Скажи, я хочу понять.

— Они на то и очевидные, что их объяснять не надо, — с вызовом сказал Тайлер.

Джош сложил руки на груди и свысока посмотрел на него. У Тайлера съёжились внутренности: он сейчас доиграется. Тайлер насупился и сжал кулаки. Давай, Джошик, врежь мне, покажи своё истинное лицо.

— Ты злишься на меня за то, что я не хочу работать с тобой в паре? — холодно спросил Джош, и Тайлер опешил: он ожидал какого угодно вопроса, но не этого.

— Я злюсь на тебя, потому что ты… — Тайлер обвёл взглядом местность, подыскивая слова, — ты ведёшь себя, как монах-отшельник, как будто тебе неведомы обычные человеческие эмоции. Максимум, что ты можешь себе позволить, это посмеяться над какой-нибудь тупой шуткой от Майкла, — Тайлер поднял руки и спародировал смех: — Ха-ха-ха, ха-ха-ха, как смешно, Майкл пошутил про туалет.

— Что за херню ты несёшь? — Джош нахмурился. — Это во-первых, а во-вторых, что ты хотел? Чтобы мы… — он не договорил, набросился на Тайлера и повалил на землю.

На несколько секунд всё перевернулось с ног на голову, мелькнуло серое небо, высокая сухая трава. Джош был тяжёлый, земля под спиной была мягкая, дышать стало трудно.

— Вау, — начал Тайлер, и Джош зажал ему рот рукой.

Тайлер вылупился на него: Джош осторожно вытягивал шею, выглядывая что-то перед собой. Потом он опустил взгляд, приложил палец к губам и коротко кивнул в сторону. Тайлер понял. Джош медленно убрал руку и стал осторожно слезать. Песок и трава шуршали, как сумасшедшие. Тайлер прислушался и ничего не услышал. Чёрт, почему тогда Джош крадётся? В желудке противно защекотало, он сглотнул и начал переворачиваться на живот. Трава зашуршала сильнее, Тайлер сжал зубы. Джош тронул его за плечо и жестом приказал замереть. Минуту, может быть, две Тайлер лежал в неуклюжей позе на боку. Выглянув из засады, Джош подал ему знак. Тайлер сдержал тяжёлый выдох, опустил ступню, ладонь, подбородок и оказался на животе.

— Кто там? — не шевеля губами, спросил он.

— Как ты думаешь? — несмотря на опасность, в тоне Джоша прослеживался сарказм, и Тайлер слегка приподнял брови: нервы у этого Дана железные.

Он фыркнул, и Джош кинул на него сердитый взгляд. Чего смотришь, злобно подумал Тайлер, чувствуя, как от гнева загораются щёки. Ладно, выясним с тобой отношения позже, решил он, и немного приподнялся на руках: в нескольких метрах от них, в кустах стоял мужик. Он жался к дереву и смотрел в бинокль в противоположную от них сторону. Тайлер не успел как следует рассмотреть его одежду, потому что Джош схватил его за шею и прижал к земле.

— Что ты делаешь? — сквозь зубы прошипел Джош. — Ты бы ещё в полный рост вытянулся, хочешь, чтобы он нас заметил?

А может быть, хочу, подумал Тайлер, вырываясь из цепкой хватки. Какого хрена? Почему Джош с ним так обращается, будто он ни на что не способен? Он так ничему не научится к тому времени, когда придётся одному бродить по бескрайним долинам. Тайлер чувствовал, как у него кровь закипает от бешенства. Но неожиданно сквозь красную пелену ярости прорезалась острая, как кусок льда, мысль. Он прошептал:

— Я знаю его.

— Что? — моргнул Джош и на мгновение в его глазах мелькнула озадаченность.

— Я знаю этого чувака, — сказал Тайлер, быстро расстёгивая куртку и стягивая её с плечей вместе с винтовкой. — Подыграй мне, и мы схватим целую кучу браконьеров.

— Остановись, что ты несёшь, — Джош схватил его за ладонь.

— Будь на связи, — Тайлер стянул длинную цепочку, на которой болтался жетон, и надел её на шею Джошу.

— Ты придурок, не вздумай…

— Поздно, — он подмигнул Джошу и вскочил на ноги.

Мужик у дерева повернулся. Тайлер поднял руки и махнул ладонью.

— Хэй, приятель! — крикнул он, и мужик испуганно посмотрел по сторонам.

В этот момент Тайлер понял, что гениальный план, который он выстроил за долю секунды полетел к чёрту, потому что у дерева стоял совершенно незнакомый человек. Чёрт. Чёрт. Что он наделал, его сейчас пришибут.

Нужно переходить к плану Б. А какой у него план Б? Атаковать, если он не хочет, чтобы атаковали его. Тайлер медленно двинулся в сторону мужика. Тот жался к дереву и смотрел на Тайлера, как загнанный зверь. Уже хорошо, подумал Тайлер.

— Хэй, привет, — сказал он, когда между ними оставалось чуть больше метра.

Мужик не ответил и внимательно оглядел его с головы до ног. Тайлер сощурился: «мужику» на вскидку было лет восемнадцать. Он был высокий и худой, на щеках едва пробивался пушок, зато на голове красовалась копна кудрявых волос. На шее болтался бинокль, одет он был в тёмно-зелёный комбинезон и плотную посеревшую от грязи рубашку.

— Меня зовут Тай…

— Заткнись! — шикнул парень и, словно опомнившись, наставил на него ружьё; чёрт возьми, у Тайлера было такое же.

— Хэй, хэй, — Тайлер облизнул губы и почувствовал, как воздух наполняет лёгкие.

— Не хэйкай мне тут, — парень сделал шаг назад. — Ты кто?

— Тайлер, — он опустил руки. — А ты?

— Я имею в виду, что ты здесь делаешь? — парень зажмурился несколько раз, потряс головой, будто отгоняя назойливую муху.

— Выслеживаю гепарда.

— Без оружия? — напрягся парень.

— Мне не нужно оружие, — уверенно сказал Тайлер. — Я слежу за гепардом несколько дней, изучаю его привычки и только потом нападаю. Так надёжнее.

Парень застыл, чуть наклонив голову набок. Тайлер быстро оглянулся вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что за ними никто не наблюдал.

— И тебя ни разу не поймали? — спросил парень после паузы.

— Я не вооружён и следовательно не опасен, всегда можно сделать вид, что я просто гуляю или заблудился, — чёрт, Тайлер, ты идиот, ты сейчас выдашь этому недоумку все секреты.

Парень опять задумался и повесил ружьё на плечо. Потом посмотрел по сторонам и протянул руку.

— Мэтти.

— Тайлер, — он потряс его крепкую ладонь. — Если честно, издалека я подумал, что ты мой знакомый, но когда подошёл ближе, понял, что ошибся.

Мэтти кивнул с отсутствующим видом и, выждав пару секунд, поманил его пальцем. Тайлер сглотнул, нацепил улыбку и последовал за ним.

— Поможешь мне? — от Мэтти пахло сухой травой и землёй. — Мне очень нужен гепард.

— Кому он не нужен, — хмыкнул Тайлер, лихорадочно соображая, как действовать дальше, чтобы этот переросток не втянул его в авантюру.

— Мне нужно достать одного к завтрашнему вечеру, или меня попрут из общины, — быстро сказал Мэтти и закусил губу, будто осознав, что сболтнул лишнего.

— Общины? — нахмурился Тайлер, чёрт, это ещё что за херня, ему только общин сейчас не хватало.

— Неважно, — Мэтти пренебрежительно махнул рукой, но это только подтвердило подозрения Тайлера. — Мне нужен гепард. Срочно. И ты мне поможешь.

— С чего ты взял, что я тебе помогу? — он несколько охренел от такого напора.

Мэтти остановился и смерил Тайлера взглядом, словно позабыл, кто вообще перед ним находился. Потом он снял ружьё с плеча и навёл его на Тайлера.

— У тебя нет оружия, у меня есть. Веский аргумент?

— Вполне, — закатил глаза Тайлер и сложил руки на груди.

— Тогда договорились: ты помогаешь мне поймать гепарда, и я оставляю тебя в живых, — Мэтти вернул ружьё на плечо. — Если нет, то мне придётся тебя убить, — будничным тоном закончил он.

— Ладно, — кивнул Тайлер.

— Приятно иметь с тобой дело, — Мэтти улыбнулся, и его лицо изменилось: он стал похож на милого мальчика, а не на психопата с ружьём. — А теперь говори мне, что делать. Ты знаешь безопасный путь, как этот? Там где нет камер слежения и датчиков?

Чёрт. Всё-таки он вляпался в авантюру. Тайлер нервно почесал лоб, прикидывая возможные варианты. Он знает безопасные пути, но он не хочет участвовать в этой опасной игре. Если он поможет Мэтти, то наверняка этот псих перестреляет всех по пути, гепардов в том числе. Нужно что-то придумать и как можно быстрее.

— Эй! — щёлкнул пальцами Мэтти. — Куда ты смотришь?

— Никуда, — Тайлер моргнул несколько раз. — Нам нужно где-то залечь и выждать, когда появится гепард.

— Мы не можем долго ждать, — раздражённо качнул головой тот. — И где ждать? Я не знаю, я ни разу не ловил гепарда, — тон его голоса сменился на жалостливый.

— Не ловил, но теперь он тебе срочно понадобился, — пробормотал Тайлер, направляясь к кустам.

— Потому что в общину не принимают, если не принести в жертву гепарда, — слезливо продолжил Мэтти.

— Что это за община такая? — Тайлер скривился.

Мэтти притих, и Тайлер подумал: ага, опять он проболтался. Скоро его прорвёт.

— Я тебе расскажу, но обещай, что никому не проговоришься, а то, — Мэтти беспомощно замолчал в поисках решения; потом резко снял ружьё с плеча и наставил его на Тайлера. — А то я тебя пристрелю, — гордо закончил он.

— Обещаю, — уныло кивнул Тайлер.

Он кинул взгляд на Мэтти и с трудом сдержался, чтобы не отшатнуться: Мэтти растянул губы в улыбке, но глаза оставались неподвижными, серыми, как будто он смотрел не на Тайлера, а вглубь собственной безумной души.

— Приятно иметь с тобой дело, — повторился Мэтти.

— Спасибо, — сглотнул Тайлер. — Так что там про общину?

— Тихо! — он поднял палец. — Тихо. Они могут услышать.

Тайлер вздохнул: этот парень точно псих. В смысле, возможно у него шизофрения или паранойя, или ещё какое-нибудь невыговариваемое заболевание мозга. Поэтому нужно отнестись к нему терпеливо и с пониманием, решил Тайлер.

Они прошли несколько метров в молчании, уходя глубже в долину — совершенно новый для Тайлера маршрут. Он вспомнил про Джоша и подумал: чёрт, этот придурок решит, что он сбежал, кинул его, подвёл. Небось будет страдать, что не получилось воспитать достойного защитника, и что Тайлер остался всё тем же тупым браконьером. Тайлер нащупал в кармане планшет и закусил губу. Потом прошептал:

— Хэй, мне нужно отлить.

— Пожалуйста, — пожал плечами Мэтти и привычно снял с плеча ружьё.

— Ээээ, — не понял Тайлер, — я так не могу.

— Если я отвернусь, ты убежишь, я знаю, — сделав круглые глаза, сообщил Мэтти.

— Давай так: я отойду к тому дереву, а ты всё время будешь держать меня на мушке, если я отойду дальше, то смело стреляй, идёт? — предложил Тайлер, с трудом веря, что он озвучил подобные мысли.

Мэтти наклонил голову набок и задумался. Потом навёл на Тайлера ружьё и кивнул:

— Идёт.

— Дай мне две минуты, — Тайлер попятился, подняв руки. — Я медленный. Физиология.

— Бегом! — Мэтти тряхнул ружьём.

Тайлер быстрым шагом дошёл до дерева, которое было метрах в пяти от места, где стоял Мэтти. Он расстегнул ширинку, а другой рукой вытащил планшет и прижал его к животу. Сканировал палец. Ввёл координаты и отправил их Джошу.

Сообщение было прочитано мгновенно. В ответ Джош прислал три вопросительных знака.

«Я здесь. Мэтти ведёт меня в общину, там полно браконьеров. Буду писать», — чудом не наделав ошибок, набрал сообщение Тайлер.

«Ок», — ответил Джош.

Всё ещё бесится, а то бы не упустил шанс прочитать нотацию, подумал Тайлер и усмехнулся. Ему стало весело, и он ввёл:

«Жди меня, я вернусь»

Поколебавшись секунду, он отправил сообщение и отключился.

— Эй! Как там тебя! — крикнул Мэтти. — Две минуты прошло!

— Иду! — Тайлер застегнулся и лёгкой походкой вернулся к Мэтти.

— Никогда не видел, чтобы так светились от радости после того, как… — с подозрением оглядел его тот.

— Долго терпел, — наморщил нос Тайлер и махнул рукой вперёд. — Зато я придумал план. Идём ещё километра три. Сливаемся с местностью, ждём гепарда.

— Гепарда, — как загипнотизированный, повторил Мэтти.

— Потом… — Тайлер завис: чёрт, что если гепард действительно появится?

— Потом я убью его, — торжественно прошептал Мэтти. — И стану полноценным членом общины.

— А, ну да, — кивнул Тайлер, укусив себя за щёку.

Любопытство сжирало его, и он с трудом сдержался, чтобы опять не спросить Мэтти об общине. Охренеть, значит, существуют целые общины браконьеров, которые вербуют малолеток, чтобы заполучить гепардов? Жесть. Тайлер потёр нос. Нужно разузнать, где эта община находится. Он покосился на Мэтти, прикидывая, как вести себя дальше.

Меж тем, день был в разгаре, распогодилось: лучи солнца пробивались сквозь серые облака, кое-где проглядывали куски голубого неба. В какой-то мере Тайлер был рад, что избавился от куртки и винтовки — без них было не так жарко. Он уверенно вёл Мэтти за собой, пожухлая трава шуршала под ногами. На дереве Тайлер заметил датчик и подумал: чёрт, лишь бы на этой территории дежурил Джош. Потому что иначе, громилы-защитники схватят их раньше времени, а было бы лучше, если бы они появились тогда, когда Тайлер разузнает что-нибудь про эту общину. Вот дерьмо, как бы всё провернуть, чтобы остаться в выигрыше.

— Хэй, — шёпотом позвал Тайлер, — а как вступить в вашу секту?

Мэтти покосился на него и оглянулся вокруг, словно ожидал, что на него сейчас выскочат вооружённые шпионы, загонят в угол и отпинают.

— Надо убить гепарда, — нелепо выдвинув нижнюю челюсть вперёд, сказал Мэтти. — Нужно попасть вот сюда, — он постучал по лбу указательным пальцем.

Что за бред, мелькнуло у Тайлера, и он прочистил горло.

— Понятно. А что потом? Райские кущи?

Мэтти глубоко задумался, словно первый раз услышал подобное выражение. Тайлер вздохнул.

— Какие ништяки будут, если ты принесёшь гепарда? — перефразировал он.

— Мне выдадут значок, на котором будет отмечено, что я начинающий и впустят в общину, — с воодушевлением заговорил Мэтти. — В общине всегда есть еда и вода, и крыша над головой. Продвинутые будут меня защищать и учить выслеживать гепардов.

— Продвинутые?

— Да. Они не охотятся на гепардов, они занимаются новичками, обучают их, — кивнул Мэтти. — Чем больше гепардов ты принесёшь, тем больше шансов стать продвинутым.

— М, — отозвался Тайлер, сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать, насколько эта сраная община тупая и безжалостная. — То есть ты готов убивать животных за миску еды?

Молниеносно, как никогда прежде, Мэтти взялся за ружьё, схватил Тайлера за руку и прижал дуло к подбородку. Лицо Мэтти было так близко, что Тайлер мог разглядеть каждую пору. Он смотрел на него и чувствовал, как его словно обматывало колючей проволокой, и колючая проволока тянулась из собственного пупка.

— Я готов убивать гепардов просто так, — прошипел Мэтти, слюна брызнула Тайлеру в глаз, и он часто заморгал. — Хочешь знать, почему, м? — Мэтти тряхнул его. — Хочешь?

— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, — прохрипел Тайлер.

Мэтти застыл, нахмурив косматые брови. Опять он выглядел так, словно совершенно не понял, что он только что услышал.

— Неважно, — он напустил на себя грозный вид и сильнее сжал предплечье Тайлера. — Гепарды дикие твари, которые загрызли моих родителей, — Мэтти закрыл глаза, а когда открыл их, Тайлер с удивлением увидел в них слёзы. — Мамочка…

Плечи Мэтти мелко задрожали. Он отпустил Тайлера, уронил ружьё и сел на землю, закрыв лицо руками. Тайлер стоял и смотрел на него, не зная, что предпринять: псих этот Мэтти знатный. Тайлер вздохнул и присел на корточки.

— Как так получилось? Обычно гепарды не нападают на людей, — он понимал, что это не лучшие слова утешения, но что-то в рассказе Мэтти не клеилось с реальностью. — Ты сам видел, как они загрызли твоих родителей?

— Нет! — выкрикнул Мэтти, убрав руки от лица: с грязными разводами и слипшимися ресницами он выглядел жалко. — Мне так сказали.

— Кто тебе сказал? — сощурился Тайлер.

— Джей, — Мэтти шмыгнул носом.

— Джей? — приподнял брови Тайлер, не припоминая никого с таким именем.

— Он заведует общиной, — Мэтти обнял колени, помолчал, потом продолжил: — Мои родители были охотниками, мы жили недалеко от общины. Не знаю как, но отец познакомился с Джеем, и через три дня он поймал для него гепарда. Мы перебрались туда жить, потому что «условия были хорошими», — он нарисовал кавычки.

— А что за условия?

— Не знаю, — Мэтти качнул головой. — Но когда родители исчезли, Джей сказал, что их растерзали гепарды, и что, — в его глазах снова засверкали слёзы, — настало время мне стать охотником, или он выгонит меня в пустыню, — Мэтти вытер ладонью щёку.

Тайлер вырвал сухую травинку и сунул её в рот: вот это история. Значит, есть какой-то Джей, который пудрит людям мозги. Тайлер не исключал, что родители Мэтти действительно погибли, но сильно сомневался, что в этом виноваты гепарды. Интересно, много ли таких, как Мэтти? Тайлер перевёл на него взгляд: тот раскачивался вперёд-назад и, казалось, не видел ничего не перед собой. Ружьё лежало чуть поодаль, и Тайлеру не составило бы труда схватить его и поменяться ролями: угрожать, что он отстрелит ему миленькое личико, если он не отведёт его к этому Джею. Но если он будет действовать подобным образом, то ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт. Тайлер бы хотел обойтись без жертв и остаться в выигрыше куда большем, чем бессвязный лепет этого пацана. А для этого, как всегда, нужно действовать нежно.

— Хэй, слушай, — позвал он, — а где находится община?

Мэтти заморгал, будто его удивил звук чужого голоса. Он повернулся к Тайлеру и долго рассматривал его, чуть наклонив голову набок.

— Мэтти? — Тайлер махнул ладонью перед его лицом.

Тот вскочил на ноги, схватил ружьё и навёл его на Тайлера. Тайлер натянуто улыбнулся.

— А ну вставай, — приказал Мэтти, не сводя с него глаз.

— Я просто спросил, — кряхтя, Тайлер поднялся и отряхнул штаны.

— Мне нужен гепард, — процедил он. — А мы сидим и сопли жуём, — он толкнул Тайлера вперёд, не опуская ружья. — Шевелись. Если к вечеру не выйдем на гепарда, пеняй на себя.

В этот момент Тайлер пожалел, что не забрал ружьё. Но ладно, всё будет нормально: Мэтти легко поддаётся влиянию, это хорошо. Нужно тянуть время, вытащить из него, где именно находится община. В идеале — добраться до неё самому. Сообщить Джошу координаты и ждать подмогу. Тайлер улыбнулся: если они разгромят целую общину браконьеров, интересно, что будет? Будет ли Джош им гордиться? Или сдержанно кивнёт, типа, хорошая работа, Джозеф?

Тайлер опять задумался о том, чтобы написать ему. Как он там поживает? Идёт ли по его следу, проверяет планшет каждые пять минут, чтобы узнать не сообщил ли он что-нибудь новое? Или ему плевать? Тайлер закусил губу. Исключено, вербовка ещё не закончилась. Она истекает через две недели, а это значит, что Джошу не должно быть плевать. Даже если они поругались из-за… из-за чего они поругались, кстати? Ладно, потом разберётся. Сейчас нужно сосредоточиться на том, как поймать гепарда, не убив его, и воспользоваться этим, чтобы найти в общину.


	5. Chapter 5

Вспомнив старые навыки, Тайлер сказал Мэтти, что лучше затаиться за небольшим пригорком около дерева. Вокруг росли невысокие кусты — в них обычно гепарды отдыхали. Тайлер прислушался и посмотрел на солнце: день клонился к вечеру. Мэтти в основном молчал, и Тайлер подумал: этого психопата весёлыми историями лучше не развлекать, а то хрен его знает, щёлкнет что-нибудь в мозгу, и пиши пропало.

Он вздохнул и прислушался снова: тихо. Покосился на Мэтти, который лежал рядом, вытянув вперёд ружьё. Тот перехватил его взгляд и сдвинул брови. Тайлер сделал попытку улыбнуться. Мэтти не отреагировал.

Тайлера терзало дурное предчувствие. Как ни крути, но то, что сюда придёт гепард, было весьма вероятно. С одной стороны, это плохо. С другой стороны, он ему нужен. Кроме того, Тайлера напрягало, что на них до сих пор не вышли защитники — это было странно. Или ему опять везёт, но Тайлер был уверен — до поры до времени. Он не верил, что их не заметили. Либо… Тайлер закусил губу. Либо вмешался Джош. Чёрт, написать бы ему.

Солнце клонилось к горизонту, жара спадала. Гепард не показывался, хотя Тайлеру пару раз казалось, что он услышал знакомое чириканье — странный звук, с помощью которого общались гепарды. Он облизнул губы.

— Дай-ка мне бинокль, — Тайлер протянул руку.

— Там кто-то есть? — нервно спросил Мэтти, придвигаясь ближе.

— Возможно, — бросил Тайлер и оглядел окрестности.

Опустив его, он заметил, как крепко Мэтти сжал ружьё. Не терпится, решил Тайлер. Чёрт, как удержать этого придурка от убийства? Он сглотнул, приставил бинокль к глазам и увидел совершенно отчетливо: в метрах двадцати от них мелькнул светлый хвост. Чёрт. Дерьмо. Дерьмо собачье.

— Дай посмотреть, — Мэтти грубо вырвал бинокль, и Тайлер взмолился, чтобы этому недотёпе резко отказало зрение, буквально на минуту, ну, пожалуйста.

Этого, конечно, не произошло, и через пару секунд, Мэтти повернулся к нему с безумным блеском в глазах.

— Гепард, — прошептал он.

— Да ладно? — Тайлер взял бинокль и присмотрелся: гепард направлялся к ним. О чёрт, черт, чёрт, чёрт.

Мэтти порылся в карманах и достал глушитель. Вот зараза, подготовился, с досадой подумал Тайлер, наблюдая за ним.

— Подожди, пусть подойдёт ближе, — как можно спокойнее предложил он.

— Согласен, — Мэтти не смотрел на него, и от решительности, с которой он действовал, Тайлеру стало жутко.

Он снова уставился в бинокль, но толком ничего не видел. Гепард был где-то там, на несколько метров ближе, чем две минуты назад, и чёрт, давай, Тайлер, придумай что-нибудь, нельзя, чтобы убивали священное животное так просто и без угрызений совести.

Тайлер повернул голову и увидел, как Мэтти наклоняется к прицелу, как его палец, уверенно находит курок. Мелькнула надежда, что может быть он промахнётся, но заметив, как Мэтти держал оружие, Тайлер пришёл к выводу, что этот псих меткий стрелок. Он прикончит гепарда с первого раза.

— Стой! — крикнул Тайлер, и Мэтти дёрнулся.

— Ты охренел? — налетел тот. — Заткнись, или я тебя сейчас прикладом вырублю, — Мэтти хотел замахнуться, но поза была неудобная.

— Ты хорошо прицелился? — затараторил Тайлер. — А то вдруг у тебя мало опыта, и ты промахнёшься, будет неловко.

— Я сын охотников, забыл? Я с пяти лет по банкам стреляю, — с плохо скрываемой гордостью заявил Мэтти.

— Похвально, но сейчас сумерки и…

— У меня в полной темноте стопроцентное попадание, — Мэтти приблизил к нему лицо, и Тайлер почувствовал, как брызги слюны осели на подбородке.

— Я этого не знал, — с лёгкой насмешкой проговорил он. — Хотел помочь.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что ты круче, чем я?

Послышался шорох, и Мэтти бросил на Тайлера свирепый взгляд.

— Самый умный, а? — он взялся за ружьё с удвоенной решительностью. — Ты мне зубы заговариваешь, козёл, думаешь, я не понимаю? Разберусь с гепардом, а потом мы с тобой поговорим за жизнь, ага.

У Тайлера пересохло в горле, когда он услышал, как Мэтти взвёл курок. Он прикрыл глаза. Вот и всё. Прости, гепардик, я не смог спасти тебя.

Тайлер уткнулся лбом в землю и зажмурился. Он впервые задумался о том, что никогда прежде не слышал, как звучит выстрел из оружия с глушителем. Может, оно совсем беззвучное, потому что прошло несколько секунд, но Тайлер так ничего и не услышал. Он повернул голову и покосился на Мэтти.

Мэтти лежал на животе с поднятыми вверх ладонями. Ему в затылок упиралось дуло винтовки. Тайлер поднял глаза: над ними возвышался Джош. На его лицо падала тень, но даже в полутьме Тайлер увидел, что он приложил указательный палец к улыбающимся губам.

*** 

На этот раз Тайлер не растерялся: он схватил ружьё Мэтти, вскочил на ноги и навёл его на затылок. Тот неуклюже повернулся и удивлённо уставился на Тайлера.

— Ты грёбаный защитник, — с придыханием произнёс Мэтти.

— С подключением, — довольный собой Тайлер улыбнулся.

— Надо было пристрелить тебя на опушке, — злобно процедил он.

— Поднимайся, — приказал Джош. — Просканируй его, — кивнул он Тайлеру.

Мэтти встал и стоял теперь, понуро опустив плечи и глядя на них, как побитый, но несломленный боец на ринге. Тайлер достал планшет, открыл нужную прогу. Повернул экран к Мэтти.

— Палец прикладываем, — безэмоционально, как всегда, сказал Джош, и Тайлер с трудом сдержал улыбку: чёрт, он успел соскучиться по этому тону. — Хили? Интересное совпадение…

— Ах тебе интересно, мудак? — брызжа слюной, перебил Мэтти. — Интересно тебе узнавать, что охотников загрызли ваши обожаемые гепарды, да? Хреново, что они достались не вам, вы же им счёт ведёте, так? Я знаю. Я всё знаю!

Джош перевёл взгляд на Тайлера. Тайлер пожал плечами.

— У него всё в порядке? — спросил Джош.

— Не уверен, — поджав губы, ответил Тайлер.

— Вы защищаете гепардов, вы защищаете этих зверей, которые разгуливают на свободе и жрут ни в чём не повинных людей! — верещал Мэтти. — Вы сами — ты и ты, — он указал на Джоша и Тайлера, — вы сами звери, вы не понимаете, что творите…

— Хэй! Хэй! — Джош опустил винтовку и поднял ладонь. — Остынь, нам нужно…

— Я не собираюсь остывать! — Мэтти широко улыбнулся и стал похож на сумасшедшего клоуна. — Я хочу говорить, я буду говорить, что хочу и сколько хочу, и ничто и никто меня не остановит!

— На твоём месте, я бы не был так уверен, — качнул головой Джош и, ловко достав из-за пояса маленький пистолет, выстрелил в Мэтти.

Мэтти посмотрел на небольшой дротик, торчавший из его плеча. Потом качнулся, закатил глаза и упал на землю, как мешок с овощами. Тайлер поморщился.

— Вау, это было красиво, — сказал он, под впечатлением от того, как сработал Джош.

— Странное у тебя понятие о красоте, но спасибо, — Джош убрал пистолет. — Это правда твой знакомый?

— Нет, я обознался, — Тайлер качнул головой.

— Обознался он, — проворчал Джош, не глядя на него. — Больше никогда так не делай.

— Хорошо, папочка, — Тайлер улыбнулся, делая вид, что его не задел этот грозный тон.

— И хватит так меня называть, — строго сказал Джош. — Звучит нелепо.

— Ладно, — потух Тайлер.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Джош обошёл Мэтти, поглядывая в планшет. Тайлер закусил губу и опустил глаза: ему стало стыдно за своё поведение, за свои слова, вообще за всё, что он делал с тех пор, как стал защитником. Защитником. Смешно. Кого он защитил? Попытался, и ни хрена не получилось.

— Он работает на Джея, — заговорил Джош, после паузы длиною в вечность.

— Ты знаешь его? — в груди жгло от обиды, но сейчас было не до неё.

— На него здесь мегабайты информации, — Джош уткнулся в планшет. — Жёсткий чел. Через него проходит десятки гепардов, которых он отправляет на мясо и шубы.

Тайлер присвистнул.

— Ага, — отозвался Джош. — Именно.

— А есть что-нибудь по общине? — спросил Тайлер.

— Обычное поселение браконьеров. Кочуют из одного места в другое, поэтому их сложно поймать. Если кто-то пронюхивает об их местонахождении, те как чуют и буквально растворяются в воздухе.

— А инфы по их последнему пребыванию нет?

— Последнее обновление — год назад, и далеко на север отсюда, — Джош закрыл файл. — Вряд ли они до сих пор там.

— Да, они ближе, — кивнул Тайлер. — Мэтти собирался быть там завтра вечером, — он задумался. — Странный он, конечно, то плакал, то смеялся, рассказывал какую-то чушь про родителей.

— Я заметил. Странно, что он не сказал тебе, где община, вы с ним вроде подружились, — Джош, наконец, посмотрел на него, в его глазах плескалась ирония.

— Мы не подружились, — Тайлер вспыхнул. — Он постоянно угрожал мне и держал на мушке, а я, между прочим, стрессовал!

— Стрессовал? — Джош усмехнулся. — Зато не скучал, да? — он усмехнулся шире.

— Пошёл ты, — Тайлер сложил руки на груди.

— Я бы пошёл, но сначала нам нужно разобраться с твоим дружком, — Джош кивнул на лежащее без сознания тело.

— Он мне не дружок! — зарычал Тайлер.

— Ладно, — Джош миролюбиво улыбнулся, и Тайлер сощурился. — Что он рассказал тебе про родителей? — Джош открыл папку на планшете.

— Что их загрызли гепарды.

— Оп. А вот это уже интересно.

Джош встал рядом и набрал что-то в поисковике. Он оказался так близко, ближе, чем Тайлер рассчитывал. Он покосился на Джоша, уловил тепло его плеча и подумал: ладно, стой, не отпрыгивать же от тебя, как от огня. И опять покосился на него: Джош внимательно читал файл. Холодный свет от экрана резко очерчивал его профиль, линию губ, подбородок с двухдневной щетиной. Тайлер опустил взгляд ниже, повёл носом. От Джоша вечно пахло жвачкой — мятной или с эвкалиптом. Тайлер ненавидел этот запах, но в сочетании с Джошем он становился сладким, почти приятным.

— Он сын Дэнис и Тима Хили, которые недавно стали защитниками, — Джош ткнул пальцем в экран. — Поэтому я удивился, когда увидел его фамилию.

— Что? — Тайлер моргнул и тупо уставился в экран.

— Он думает, что их загрызли гепарды, но на самом деле они живы, — продолжил Джош.

— Что? — Тайлер заморгал чаще.

— Ты меня слушаешь вообще? — с ноткой нетерпения спросил Джош.

— Да! Родители Мэтти живы, и… — Тайлер завис. — Мы можем этим воспользоваться! — дошло до него.

— Быстро соображаешь, — хмыкнул Джош.

— Стараюсь, — без иронии ответил Тайлер. — Стой, а как мы этим воспользуемся?

— Будем шантажировать, — просто сказал Джош.

— Шантажировать? — Тайлер нахмурился.

— Да. Обещаем ему встречу с родителями, если он отведёт нас в общину.

— А если он откажется? — Тайлер стал грызть ноготь на большом пальце.

— Надо сделать так, чтобы согласился, — Джош оттянул пальцами нижнюю губу, и Тайлер невольно засмотрелся. — Справишься?

— Я?

— А кто, я? — поднял брови Джош. — Вы с ним целый день провели вместе, поэтому он скорее послушает тебя, чем меня. Это во-первых, а во-вторых, привыкай.

Джош отошёл от него и стал рыться в рюкзаке. Достал аптечку. Тайлер наблюдал за ним, чувствуя, как снова закипает.

— Мечтаешь поскорее от меня избавиться? — спросил он, подойдя ближе.

— С чего ты взял? — в одной руке Джош держал пузырёк, в другой — огромный кусок ваты.

— Ты разговариваешь со мной, как с куском дерьма, показываешь своё превосходство, — запальчиво заговорил Тайлер.

— Я разговариваю с тобой, как обычно.

— Ну да, как будто ты большой босс, а я твоя мелкая сошка.

— Опять ты за своё, — Джош поднялся с корточек. — Не самое лучшее время для выяснения отношений.

— Ага! — восторжествовал Тайлер. — Значит, ты признаёшь, что между нами есть отношения и их нужно выяснить.

Джош закатил глаза и устало посмотрел на него.

— Что ты хочешь услышать? — спросил он, и Тайлер опешил от тона: как будто он действительно хотел всё исправить.

— Я… хочу, чтобы мы были друзьями, — тихо ответил Тайлер после паузы.

— Быть друзьями опасно, — в глазах Джоша вспыхнул странный огонёк.

— Почему?

— Потому что потом будет мучительно больно, — веско сказал Джош и пошагал мимо него.

— Чего? — Тайлер проводил его взглядом и пошёл за ним.

Джош остановился на полпути к Мэтти, развернулся и посмотрел на Тайлера. Единственными источниками света были фонарики на планшетах, но этого было достаточно, чтобы увидеть, как его глаза вспыхнули тёмным неведомым огнём. Тайлер сглотнул и отшатнулся, в животе появилось странное, горячее ощущение, как будто Джош прожёг его этим взглядом насквозь.

— Пока мы с тобой здесь мило беседуем, банда Джея разделывает очередного гепарда, — начал Джош. — Да, наверное, я обращался с тобой не так, как ты хотел бы, но давай мы сначала разберёмся с браконьерами, а потом я расскажу, почему я не хочу, чтобы мы были друзьями, хорошо? — щёки Джоша порозовели, и Тайлер почувствовал, как пульс забился где-то в горле.

— Хорошо, — прохрипел он.

— Ну вот и отлично, тогда за дело, — он протянул Тайлеру вату и пузырёк. — Держи.

Джош подхватил Мэтти подмышки и оттащил к дереву. От ног Мэтти на песке остались две неглубоких дорожки. Из-за холодного света фонарей, всё вокруг выглядело вдвойне зловещее. Где-то вдалеке ухнула сова. Тайлер повёл плечами. Слова Джоша до сих пор звенели в ушах, и это была не угроза, а обещание. Он прикрыл глаза, почувствовал, как по плечам скатилась тёплая, пробирающая до мурашек волна.

— Ты долго будешь стоять там, как истукан? — позвал Джош.

— Бегу! — очнулся Тайлер.

Он присел рядом с Мэтти на корточки. Джош указал на пузырёк. Тайлер смочил кусок ваты — резко завоняло нашатырём. Он поморщился. Поднёс вату к носу Мэтти. Тот издал нечленораздельный звук и замотал головой, как дурная лошадь.

— Отвали, — промычал он, подняв руку. — Отвали, или я не отвечаю.

— Давай ещё, — сказал Джош, листая файлы в планшете.

— Я сказал, я принесу, значит, принесу, — бормотал Мэтти.

Через несколько секунд он притих и открыл глаза. Нахмурившись, посмотрел сначала на Тайлера, потом на Джоша.

— Вы кто такие? — спросил Мэтти.

— Узнаёшь? — Джош развернул к нему экран, на котором была фотография женщины с пышной, под стать Мэтти, шевелюрой.

— Мама? — он протянул руки к планшету, но Джош отдёрнул его. — Это моя мама?

— Да, это она, — вмешался Тайлер, хотя он понятия не имел, была ли это она на самом деле, но Джош не стал бы врать.

— Откуда у вас её фотка? Что вы про неё знаете? — Мэтти подался вперёд, в его голосе зазвучали знакомые истеричные нотки.

— Она и её муж стали защитниками…

— Этого не может быть! — возмутился Мэтти. — Они не станут защищать тех, кто… — он задумался.

Тайлер покосился на Джоша, тот перехватил его взгляд и едва заметно усмехнулся уголком губ.

— Поможешь нам — встретишься с родителями, — продолжил Тайлер. — Не знаю, почему Джей сказал тебе, что их загрызли гепарды, когда на самом деле они живы, здоровы и хотят тебя видеть.

— Джей! — Мэтти подорвался и вскочил было на ноги, но Джош остановил его, положив руку на плечо.

— Не дёргайся, — повелительно сказал он.

— Джею нужен гепард! — заорал Мэтти. — Если я не принесу его, он выкинет меня в пустыню и меня сожрут койоты!

— Койоты живут на другом континенте, — заметил Тайлер. — Если ты поможешь нам, он тебя пальцем не тронет.

— Он изгонит меня, он изгонит меня, — Мэтти обнял руками колени и начал раскачиваться вперёд-назад, периодически кусая ткань штанов.

— Хэй! — не выдержал Джош. — Ты хочешь увидеться с родителями или нет?

Мэтти замер, поднял на него заплаканные глаза. Подумав секунду, он часто закивал.

— Тогда отведи нас в общину, — вкрадчиво сказал Джош, не сводя с него настойчивого взгляда.

— Нет, — теперь Мэтти часто замотал головой, волосы странно затряслись. — Нет, не могу. Он меня убьёт. Не могу, — он опять попытался встать, и Джош опять его остановил.

— А как же мама?

— Мама, — Мэтти уселся обратно на песок.

— Смотри, — влез Тайлер, — ты отводишь нас в общину, мы договариваемся о встрече с мамой — первый вариант, — он поднял палец. — Если ты _не_ отведёшь нас в общину, мы собственноручно сдадим тебя Джею и никакой мамы, — он поднял палец, — он поднял второй. — Что выберешь?

Мэтти переводил взгляд от одного пальца к другому: по его глазам было заметно, как лихорадочно он соображал. Тайлер покосился на Джоша — тот что-то сделал с лицом, и Тайлер воспринял это как одобрение.

— Вы меня обманете, — взвыл Мэтти. — Я вам не верю, вы сраные защитники, вам нельзя доверять, нет, нет, нет, — он снова замотал головой.

— Мы тебя не обманем, — сказал Тайлер. — Мы заинтересованы в общине, ты заинтересован в маме. Подумай.

Несколько секунд Мэтти раскачивался взад-вперёд, мычал и сверкал глазами. Потом он закивал и посмотрел на Джоша.

— Я отведу вас к общине, — полушёпотом сказал он.

— Отличный выбор, — Джош поджал губы. — Как только мы схватим Джея, я звоню Дэнис прямо из общины, и ты сам договоришься с ней о встрече, идёт?

— Идёт, — Мэтти улыбнулся, чем опять напомнил Тайлеру полоумного работника цирка.

Джош надел ему на щиколотку специальный браслет: он взрывался, если оказывался слишком далеко от планшета, на который был зарегистрирован. Максимальная дистанция была семьсот метров, и пока Джош рассказывал это Мэтти, Тайлер хмурился — он не припоминал такой приблуды, что-то новенькое что ли. Когда они отправились вслед за Мэтти, и тот оказался на безопасном расстоянии, Тайлер расспросил о браслете.

— Нет, старая штука, редко ей пользуюсь, — ответил Джош. — Про взрыв — неправда, но пищит знатно, плюс маршрут передаётся на планшет, — он повернул голову и в полумраке Тайлер увидел, как он подмигнул. — Сейчас за нами следят несколько групп защитников, если что они будут на подхвате.

Тайлер усмехнулся — радость Джоша передавалась ему, и хотя они шли неизвестно куда, и хрен знает, что ждало их в общине, но Тайлеру хотелось петь. Он вспомнил, что за любой лишний шум можно получить по шапке от Джоша, поэтому сдержался и сосредоточился на фигуре Мэтти перед ними.

***

Они подошли к общине через три с половиной часа. Было темно, на небе висел полумесяц. Тайлер не чувствовал привычной усталости, наоборот, кровь бурлила, мозг работал, как часы. Вдалеке мерцали огни костров и факелов, виднелись треугольники палаток. Тайлер слегка приподнял брови, рассматривая местность в бинокль. И это община? Кучка голодранцев, которая разделывается с гепардами, как нехер делать?

— Какая из них палатка Джея? — шёпотом спросил Джош.

— Самая крайняя слева, — указал Мэтти.

Джош кивнул и взял у Тайлера бинокль. Втроём они лежали на пологом холме, который со всех сторон был окружён кустами — Джош, Тайлер и Мэтти между ними. Шуршали ночные животные, из общины доносились приглушённые голоса.

— Ладно, я пошёл, — Джош отполз назад и стал снимать с ноги Мэтти браслет.

— Куда? — спохватился Тайлер.

— Туда, — он кивком указал на общину. — Как только я дам тебе знать, что всё в порядке, найди в поисковике Дэнис Хили. Пусть пообщаются, — он убрал браслет в рюкзак.

— Ты пойдёшь туда один? — у Тайлера участилось сердцебиение.

— Как видишь. Ребята в курсе, я дам им знать, если что-то пойдёт не так, — не глядя на него, продолжил Джош.

— А я? — беспомощно спросил Тайлер.

— А ты следи за Мэтти, — он решительно пополз вперёд. — Не одного же его здесь оставлять.

Тайлер посмотрел на Мэтти, который с неприкрытым любопытством наблюдал за ним. Потом он хихикнул в кулак и закусил губу.

— Чего ты ржёшь? — рассердился Тайлер.

— Ты смешной, — выдал Мэтти.

— На себя посмотри, — он скривился, рассматривая его волосы.

Он хотел было ринуться за Джошем, но чувствовал, что так лучше не делать. Лучше оставаться на месте и надеяться, что всё пройдёт хорошо.


	6. Chapter 6

От Джоша не было сигнала на протяжении двух часов. Тайлер думал, что его убили. Или превратили в браконьера. Или скормили голодным львам. Мэтти действовал ему на нервы нытьём о маме с папой, что у защитников ничего не выйдет, что за ними скоро придут и поведут на расстрел. Наконец Тайлер не выдержал: достал из рюкзака верёвку и жёлтый скотч, заклеил Мэтти рот, связал руки и обмотал конец верёвки вокруг куста.

— Задрал, твою мать, — приговаривал Тайлер, завязывая узел. — Лежи и не рыпайся.

Хрен знает, сколько времени ушло на то, чтобы угомонить Мэтти. Тайлер надеялся, что пока он возился с ним, от Джоша появились новости. Тайлеру казалось, что пролетела вечность, но проверив планшет, он понял, что прошло всего двадцать минут. Джош молчал. Тайлер лежал рядом с Мэтти и наблюдал, что происходило в общине, поминутно проверяя планшет.

Через час ничего не изменилось. Тайлер решил, что бросит Мэтти здесь и спустится к Джошу. На хрен. Пока он здесь валяется, Джоша может быть пытают раскалёнными палками. С Мэтти ничего не случится: он привязан, и Тайлер включит смешные видео на планшете, чтобы ему скучно не было.

Посмотрев последний раз в бинокль, Тайлер уловил движение. В общине засуетились: люди бегали от одной палатки к другой, спешно тушили костры, поднялся шум. Тайлер увидел несколько защитников и понял, что дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. Но Джоша так и не было видно, он ничего не сообщал, и у Тайлера начало сводить шею и плечи от напряжения. Где он, чёрт возьми? Обещал написать, а сам не пишет.

Наконец планшет ожил: на него шёл звонок с неизвестного номера. Тайлер ответил.

— Хэй, — это был Гибсон, — мы схватили Джея, звони Хили.

— Что с Джошем? — Тайлер впился пальцами в планшет.

В этот момент раздался треск на экране, пошли помехи. Чёрт, дерьмо. Тайлер потряс планшет.

— Что с Джошем? — крикнул он в динамик.

Майкл помахал ладонью около уха, давая понять, что ничего не слышно. Потом он кивнул и отключился. Чёрт, это что за говно? Почему ему звонит Гибсон вместо Джоша? Тайлер выругался и ударил себя по лбу. Чего он тупит, он может позвонить ему сам. Но как только он набрал номер Джоша, планшет сообщил ему, что доступ временно заблокирован.

Заблокирован? Что это, чёрт возьми, значит? С ним точно что-то случилось, если планшет защитника временно заблокирован.

Тайлер услышал странное мычание и поднял глаза. Мэтти извивался на земле, как червяк, и явно хотел что-то сказать. Тайлер вспомнил, что нужно позвонить его родителям и покорно открыл поисковик.

После того, как Мэтти поговорил с Дэнис, Тайлер отобрал у него планшет и снова набрал Джоша. Тот был заблокирован. Тогда Тайлер разозлился, плюнул и приказал себе заняться делом. Он отвязал Мэтти от куста, по-новой заклеил ему рот, чтобы он не надоедал ему своей болтовнёй, и отправился к ближайшему посту.

Тайлер шёл, ведя Мэтти, как козла на привязи, и старался не думать о плохом. Дурацкие мысли так и лезли в измождённый усталостью мозг. Он предполагал худшее, но надеялся на чудо. Почему ему позвонил Гибсон, а не Джош с планшета Гибсона, если предположить, что планшет Джоша отключился? Ох, вздохнул Тайлер, почему-то вспомнив гепарда, которого они спасли. Тайлер думал, что он сдох, а он был ранен. Он выздоровел и сейчас небось, бегал где-нибудь в саванне и жрал антилоп. Вот бы с Джошем так: он цел и невредим, несмотря на кровавые картины, которые Тайлеру рисовало воображение.

Подходя к посту, Тайлер заметил необычное для такого позднего часа оживление: несколько десятков защитников сновали туда-сюда, как будто ожидали прихода Главного. Тайлер нахмурился.

— Это Джозеф! — услышал он, и к нему кинулось человека три.

Тайлер остановился. Что за херота? Мэтти встал рядом и агрессивно мычал. Тайлер не обращал внимания.

— Живой? — незнакомый защитник ощупал его от шеи до щиколоток.

Другой защитник подбежал с фонариком и посветил в глаза. Мэтти увели.

— Говорят, у вас там было жёстко, — сказал мужик с фонариком.

— Где? — не понял Тайлер.

— У Джея, — он сделал пометку в планшете. — А ты молодцом, все органы на месте, — он хотел было развернуться и уйти, но Тайлер схватил его за руку.

— Где Джош?

— Который из? — нахмурился мужик: у него были широкие, словно выбеленные брови и прозрачные голубые глаза.

— Джош Дан.

— Про него не знаю, — мотнул головой тот.

— Что значит не знаешь? — Тайлер сжал его руку сильнее. — Ты в курсе, что произошло у Джея, но не знаешь, что с ним случилось?

— У меня каждый день что-то происходит, — пожал плечами мужик. — Всех не упомнить. Знаю, что Джея взяли, жертв нет, ждём их возвращения. Всё.

Жертв нет, это хорошо, облегчённо выдохнул Тайлер. Он кивнул и медленно пошёл к посту. Ноги казались чужими, тяжёлыми. Он хотел спать, но знал, что не уснёт, пока не увидит Джоша. Поэтому он добрался до террасы, уселся на стул и принялся ждать.

На некоторое время стихло, защитники и врачи перестали бегать. Тайлер вспомнил о Мэтти и забеспокоился было о том, куда его увели, но потом подумал — в жопу его. Пусть уводят куда хотят. Приведите мне Джоша.

Заметив вдалеке группу людей, Тайлер сначала решил, что у него галлюцинации. Но увидев, что народ из поста снова повалил на улицу, понял, что происходящее реально. Он поднялся и быстрым шагом направился к приближающейся толпе. Он побежал, пытаясь обогнать всех, пытаясь разглядеть среди незнакомых лиц, лицо Джоша. Тайлер никого из них не знал, но ужаснулся, когда заметил, какими уставшими, посеревшими выглядели возвращающиеся защитники. Они напоминали зомби.

— Джош! — заорал Тайлер. — Джош! — он подпрыгнул, ухватившись за чьё-то плечо.

— Что ж ты делаешь-то, — зашипели на него. — Джош твой в конце плетётся, всё нормально у него.

Тайлер бросился дальше и, наконец, увидел его. Джош шёл слегка прихрамывая, его перекособочило, будто левое плечо вышло из строя. Он был без шапки, куртка висела мешком, на лбу — бордовая полоса. Тайлер замер на секунду и со всех ног побежал к нему. Он обнял его, и Джош громко застонал от боли.

— Отпусти меня, — прохрипел он, пытаясь вырваться.

Тайлер сделал шаг назад, рассматривая Джоша, как воскресшего из мёртвых. Потом спохватился, достал из кармана мятый платок и, смочив слюной, стал вытирать Джошу лоб. Джош слабо поморщился.

Они вместе шли до госпиталя, и Тайлер не заметил, как его ладонь очутилась в ладони Джоша. Наверное, так было идти легче, подумал Тайлер, чувствуя, как сильно её сжимал Джош.

Врачи сказали, что у него сломано два ребра, прописали кучу лекарств и минимум телодвижений в течении полутора недель.

— То есть он всё это время будет находиться здесь? — спросил Тайлер у молодого врача.

— Ну если вы знаете, где он может полежать в течение недели, чтобы его никто не трогал, то, пожалуйста, забирайте, — ответил тот, посмотрев на Тайлера поверх очков.

— Нет, ему больше некуда пойти, — грустно заметил Тайлер.

— Тогда пусть остаётся, — кивнул врач. — Я сообщу в нужные инстанции.

— А мне, что делать мне? — Тайлер закусил губу, разглядывая светло-жёлтые стены. — Я его ученик, и обучение ещё не закончилось, и мы должны выходить в смену через три дня, а если он будет здесь две недели, то в смену он явно не выйдет.

Врач смотрел его с головы до ног, потом щёлкнул языком и сказал:

— Ты можешь остаться с ним и помочь нам немного, — он махнул рукой. — У нас всегда много работы и лишняя пара рук не помешает.

— Да? Здóрово, спасибо, — обрадовался Тайлер, но потом поник. — Только не заставляйте меня помогать на операциях, а то меня вырвет прямо там.

Парень-врач рассмеялся и убрал стилус в нагрудный карман. Белый халат отдавал синевой — настолько он был чистый.

— Никто не поставит тебя ассистировать на операции, — убедил он Тайлера. — Ухаживай за Даном и, может быть, попросим тебя, отнести лекарства в другие палаты, помочь при бинтовании, ничего серьёзного.

— Понял, — кивнул Тайлер.

— Как тебя зовут, говоришь? — врач достал планшет.

Тайлер приложил палец, информация появилась на экране. Врач сделал пометки и сказал, что ближайшие две недели ни Джоша, ни Тайлера не побеспокоят — они были на больничном в связи с травмой, полученной на работе.

Было странно проводить так много времени в крошечной палате, но уже на второй день Тайлер привык. Он следил, чтобы Джош не поворачивался лишний раз, правильно питался и принимал витамины. Врач, которого, как выяснилось позже, звали Гарри, попросил Тайлера разносить лекарства в другие шесть палат по утрам и вечерам. Ночевал Тайлер на кособокой кушетке, которая стояла напротив кровати Джоша, и каждый раз глядя на неё, Тайлер поражался, как она сюда вообще влезла.

— Ты мне когда-нибудь расскажешь, что произошло в лагере у Джея? — спросил Тайлер как-то перед сном.

— Нет, — отозвался Джош.

— Нет? Почему? — Тайлер приподнялся на локте, пытаясь разглядеть силуэт Джоша в темноте.

— Не хочу портить тебе психику, — с напускным равнодушием ответил Джош.

— Это ты пошутил так смешно что ли? — зашипел Тайлер. — Нашёл, чем напугать, — он помолчал. — Я просто хочу знать, кто сломал тебе рёбра и на кого точить топор войны.

— Думаю, Джея ждёт кое-что пострашнее твоего топора, — хмыкнул Джош.

— Ага, значит, это был Джей, — Тайлер перевернулся на живот. — Не думай, что я сочту тебя слабаком, если ты мне всё расскажешь.

Тайлер не видел, но почувствовал, что Джош повернул голову и посмотрел на него в упор.

— Ты всё также несёшь какую-то чушь, — со вздохом сказал он.

— А ты всё также изображаешь из себя бессмертного с ограниченным набором эмоций, — парировал Тайлер. — Чего такого? Я просто хочу знать.

— Я не считаю, что проявлю слабость, если расскажу, что произошло.

— Отлично! — обрадовался Тайлер. — Тогда рассказывай.

— Что это изменит? — устало спросил Джош.

— Господь, — Тайлер уткнулся лбом в подушку. — Ладно. Хрен с тобой. Действительно, лучше слушать тишину, чем вести с тобой этот нелепый диалог.

Он перевернулся на другой бок, спиной к Джошу и стал ковырять пальцем трещину на стене. Ерунда какая-то, подумал Тайлер, может ему голову заодно повредили, у этого Джея, и поэтому он ведёт себя так странно? Говнюк. Ну и похрен, расспросит других защитников.

Тайлер вздохнул: он так хотел, чтобы Джош видел в нём друга, которому можно доверять. Но видимо, не в этой жизни. В очередной раз Джош чётко дал понять, чтобы Тайлер не рассчитывал на волшебные метаморфозы. Они братья по оружию, но не друзья до гроба. Они разные, скоро их дороги разойдутся, поэтому нечего здесь разводить сантименты. Тайлер прислушался: Джош зашуршал простынями и закряхтел. Тайлер повернулся.

— Хэй, ты куда собрался? — возмутился он.

— Всё туда же, — Джош держался за бок и с трудом поднялся на ноги.

— Тебе нельзя ходить, — Тайлер уже был рядом и схватил его за талию.

— Можно, только осторожно, — промямлил Джош и позволил Тайлеру помочь ему.

Они дошли до конца коридора, где находились туалеты. Тайлер ждал снаружи, прислонившись спиной к стене и прижав к ней затылок. Напротив висели часы: полвторого ночи. Теоретически, они бы могли сейчас работать. Тайлер прикинул: до конца обучения осталось три или четыре смены. Потом всё. Нужно привыкать быть одному. Тайлер прикрыл глаза.

Джош неслышно вышел из-за двери и прислонился к противоположной стене.

— Спасибо за помощь, — сказал он.

— Не за что, — ответил Тайлер, не двигаясь с места.

— Прости, что… — Джош замялся, — я вёл себя не очень дружелюбно.

— Было бы круто, если бы ты объяснил, почему, — спокойно сказал Тайлер, удивлённый происходящим.

— Так будет проще, понимаешь? — Джош смотрел в сторону.

— Не понимаю, — нахмурился Тайлер.

— Если мы будем защитниками, и ничего больше, нам будет проще разойтись после обучения, — Джош перевёл взгляд в пол. — Обычно я не привязываюсь к тем, кого обучаю, но с тобой что-то пошло не так.

— Что пошло не так? — Тайлер вылупился на него. — Между нами всё нормально, мы обычные люди, я всегда думал, что мы друзья.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Джош.

— Правда, я пытался соблазнить тебя пару раз, — продолжил Тайлер, не обращая на него внимания.

— Да, и это тоже.

— Но это же было несерьёзно, — Тайлер прикусил язык на полуслове. — Или нет?

— Ты не знаешь, соблазнял ты меня на полном серьёзе или нет? — заморгал Джош.

— Э, ну, — Тайлер почесал в затылке и заходил туда-сюда, — первый раз, было несерьёзно, потому что я был готов на всё, чтобы выжить. Второй раз… я соблазнял тебя второй раз?

— Мне показалось, что да, — сощурился Джош.

— Когда?

— Когда мы ели пирог на террасе.

— А, — вспомнил Тайлер.

— Это всё, что ты можешь сказать? — Джош вздохнул, грудная клетка под футболкой приподнялась и тяжело опустилась.

— Я… — Тайлер зажмурился. — Я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь?

— Я клоню к тому, что я, кажется, привязался к тебе, — Джош смотрел на него, и его щёки заливал румянец. — И совсем не по-дружески.

— Чего? — Тайлер сглотнул.

Лицо Джоша словно окаменело.

— Ты издеваешься? — спросил он.

— Нет! — воскликнул Тайлер. — Ты хочешь сказать, что ты… что я, типа, тебе нравлюсь?

— Да, — Джош опять опустил взгляд в пол. — Это было не так просто признать.

— Окей, но это же хорошо? Ты мне тоже нравишься, — улыбнулся Тайлер, сердце как-то странно стучало о рёбра.

— Ничего хорошего, — Джош облизнул губы. — Я не хотел этого. Со мной такое первый раз. Поэтому я хотел поссориться с тобой, чтобы у тебя сложилось впечатление, что я мудак, и ты бы захотел сбежать отсюда поскорее.

Тайлер застыл с открытым ртом. Что это за логика такая, он не понял. Он наклонил голову набок и переводил взгляд то на Джоша, то в противоположный конец коридора, пытаясь сообразить, что ему теперь делать, как действовать.

— Подожди, — Тайлер поднял ладонь, второй упёрся в бок. — А зачем ты всё это говоришь сейчас?

— Я попросил прощения за своё поведение, ты попросил объясниться, — серьёзно ответил Джош. — Это и есть объяснение.

— А, ну, да, — Тайлер нахмурился. — Я… если честно, я пока не знаю, как мне на это реагировать.

— Никак, — Джош отклеился от стены. — Доработаем оставшиеся смены, потом ты пойдёшь своим путём, я своим, как и договаривались. Сделаем вид, что я никогда тебе этого не говорил, — он сделал шаг по направлению к своей палате.

— А что если я не хочу делать вид? — Тайлер подошёл к нему и протянул руку.

— Я прошу прощения, — из ближайшей двери появилась голова. — Всё это очень трогательно, но не могли ли бы вы поговорить в другом месте? — мужик натянуто улыбнулся. — Я пытаюсь уснуть.

— Извините, — полушёпотом сказал Тайлер и, секунду поколебавшись, положил ладонь Джошу на талию, помогая идти к палате.

Когда они зашли внутрь, Джош сам дошёл до кровати и тяжело опустился на неё. Тайлер закрыл дверь и медленно приблизился к нему. Дотронулся кончиками пальцев до плеча. Джош поднял голову. Тайлер наклонился и прижался губами к его лбу.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — прошептал он.

— Даже если это так, я не хочу, чтобы мы что-либо начинали, — тоже шёпотом ответил Джош.

— Почему? — Тайлер сел рядом.

— А что потом? — сердито спросил Джош. — Мы разойдёмся и будем страдать.

— Может, не будем, — сказал Тайлер, наклоняясь на несколько миллиметров к его лицу. — Мы не будем начинать ничего грандиозного, просто поцелуемся на память. Даже если мы будем страдать, то всегда будет что вспомнить, но если мы _не_ поцелуемся, то будем страдать вдвойне из-за упущенной возможности.

Джош отодвинулся и покачал головой.

— Где ты набрался этой чуши? — с улыбкой спросил он.

— Оно само, — беспечно пожал плечами Тайлер.

Джош хмыкнул и уставился на свои ладони, сложенные в замок.

— Я буду скучать, — тихо добавил он.

— По чему?

— По твоей болтовне.

— О, перестань, — добродушно закатил глаза Тайлер. — Ты говоришь, как старый дед.

— Просто я… не знаю, как поступить, — Джош опустил голову.

Тайлер положил ладонь ему на бедро и прошептал:

— Поступай, как считаешь нужным.

Несколько минут они сидели молча. Потом Джош покосился на Тайлера, и Тайлер криво улыбнулся, вглядываясь в его лицо. Он уловил запах мятной жвачки и закусил губу, опустил глаза.

Когда он поднял их снова, ему показалось, или между ними сократилось расстояние? У Тайлера участилось сердцебиение. Он наклонился к Джошу на миллиметр, опасаясь, что сейчас он оттолкнёт его. Но Джош приблизился ещё немного, так близко, что кончики их носов соприкоснулись. Он накрыл ладонь Тайлера своей и прижался губами к губам.

Сначала они целовались легко и сухо, в уголки рта, едва скользя кожей по коже. Потом Джош приоткрыл рот, и Тайлер сдался, обхватил его лицо и жадно переплёл свой язык с языком Джоша. Они застонали в унисон, но стон Джоша больше походил на стон от боли, чем от удовольствия.

— Чёрт, что такое? — тяжело дыша, спросил Тайлер.

— У меня рёбра сломаны, — напомнил Джош, отстраняясь от него.

— А, ну да, — Тайлер запустил пальцы в волосы и оглянулся по сторонам, стараясь прийти в себя: вау, поцелуй с Джошем ещё долго будет бередить ему душу, это было потрясающе. — Я пойду.

— Куда?

— Спать? — Тайлер указал на койку напротив.

— Ладно, — кивнул Джош, осторожно ложась на кровать.

— Я хотел сказать, — Тайлер вскочил и переступил с ноги на ногу. — Мне понравилось, но да, у тебя сломаны рёбра, а я быстро возбуждаюсь, и боюсь, нам было бы не очень удобно…

— Заткнись, пожалуйста, — с улыбкой в голосе сказал Джош.

— Хорошо, — радостно согласился Тайлер, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не засмеяться. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной.

— Повторим как-нибудь? — Тайлер снова подскочил к кровати и наклонился.

— Не знаю, — после паузы ответил Джош, укладываясь поудобнее на спину. — Да?

Тайлер улыбнулся и услышал, как Джош улыбнулся в ответ. Затем он отошёл от него, улёгся на кушетку и выдохнул. Всё будет хорошо, решил он, закрывая глаза, они со всем разберутся, иначе никак не может быть.

***

На следующее утро Тайлер проснулся с улыбкой на губах: несколько секунд он не мог вспомнить, целовались ли они вчера по-настоящему, или ему это приснилось. Он приподнялся на локтях, посмотрел на спящего Джоша и упал обратно на подушку. Мечтательно вздохнул и представил, что было бы, если бы он сейчас залез к Джошу под одеяло и разбудил поцелуем в щёку. Или ещё куда-нибудь. Тайлер тихо хихикнул и поднялся.

Он прошёл мимо Джоша на цыпочках и выскользнул за дверь — сегодня, как всегда, было много дел. Он вызвался не только разносить лекарства, но и еду, а приближалось время завтрака. Всех нужно накормить, вылечить. И в первую очередь Джоша. Улыбаясь, Тайлер направился в столовую.

В принципе ничего не изменилось, подумал Тайлер. Он понимал Джоша и тоже не хотел страдать, но не мог ничего с собой поделать. Но ему так хотелось, чтобы Джош поцеловал его снова, ему хотелось убедиться, что они на одной волне. Это было так приятно — осознавать, что он понравился Джошу настолько, что он нарушил установленные границы, открылся Тайлеру.

В течение дня он не докапывался до Джоша, потому что было некогда, но Тайлера словно в узел завязывало, когда он ловил на себе его задумчивые взгляды. Тайлер сильно кусал себя за нижнюю губу, чтобы отвлечься.

Так получилось, что они почти не разговаривали, и к вечеру Тайлер чувствовал себя крайне неловко, когда снова оказался один на один с Джошем. Он не решался подойти к нему и… и что? Наброситься с поцелуями? А вдруг Джош решил, что вчера он совершил ошибку и лучше не продолжать?

— Хочешь что-нибудь? — спросил Тайлер, помогая ему улечься; он, конечно, надеялся, что Джош сейчас прошепчет «тебя» и завалит его на кровать.

— Нет, спасибо, — тихо ответил он, избегая зрительного и физического контакта, будто случайное касание рук могло вызвать каскад искр.

Тайлер молча кивнул. Может быть, их поцелуй ему всё-таки приснился?

Он постепенно стал убеждать себя в этом, когда на следующий день ситуация повторилась. Джош смотрел сквозь него всё утро, не улыбался, одним словом включил ненавистный Тайлеру режим — бесчувственного глухонемого вояки. Да и пошёл ты, решил Тайлер, сердито забирая поднос.

Через три дня, когда Тайлер поправлял ему одеяло перед сном, Джош поймал его ладонь и посмотрел в глаза. Тайлер сглотнул и уставился на собственные пальцы, которые почему-то казались такими хрупкими в ладони Джоша.

— Ты чего? — Тайлер стряхнул транс и сделал вид, что ничего особенного не происходило.

— Прости, я… — Джош отпустил его, — задумался.

— Ладно, — Тайлер пожал плечами. — Я пошёл.

— Подожди, — он подался вперёд, как будто Тайлер мог куда-то убежать. — Полежишь со мной?

— Оу, — Тайлер почувствовал, что заливается румянцем. — А мы здесь поместимся?

Джош кое-как подвинулся, освобождая место, и Тайлер закусил губу. О чёрт, это что за тактика такая, подумал он, прикидывая как бы лечь, чтобы не соприкасаться с Джошем. Но все его расчёты провалились: как только он очутился на кровати, Джош расположился так, что голова Тайлера оказалась на его вытянутой руке, их тела мягко касались друг друга, было уютно и тепло. Тайлер сладостно вздохнул, расслабил плечи и покосился на Джоша.

— Как твои рёбра? — спросил он.

— Лучше, — ответил Джош. — Врачи говорят, что буду как новенький.

— Скучаешь по работе? — вырвалось у Тайлера.

— Немного, — кивнул Джош. — А ты?

— Не особо, — признался Тайлер. — Мне и здесь неплохо.

— Понятно, — сказал он и замолчал.

— Что будет с Мэтти? — спросил Тайлер и подумал: отличная тема для разговора в постели — браконьер, который чуть не убил гепарда. Романтично.

— С Мэтти? — Джош приподнял брови. — Без понятия. Скорей всего, отправят на Остров.

— А Джей и его банда? — господь, почему его интересует судьба всяких моральных уродов в самое неподходящее время?

— Кого-то на виселицу, кого-то на Остров, кого-то будут судить, — тяжело вздохнул Джош.

Тайлер поёрзал: все вопросы испарились из головы, и с одной стороны это хорошо. Но с другой, лежать молча, когда они были так близко друг к другу, становилось невыносимым с каждой секундой.

— Эм, — промычал Тайлер. — Хочешь воды? — спросил он, чтобы что-нибудь спросить.

— Хочу снова тебя поцеловать, — прошептал Джош так тихо, что Тайлер сначала решил, что у него слуховые галлюцинации.

— А, — отозвался он. — А чего не целуешь?

Джош повернул к нему голову, и Тайлер снова увидел в его глазах обжигающий блеск, который он заметил тогда, перед походом в лагерь Джея, когда Джош сказал ему, что он не хочет, чтобы они были друзьями. Теперь понятно, мелькнуло у Тайлера. Он тоже не хочет, чтобы они были только друзьями. Он хочет бóльшего, гораздо бóльшего.

Они потянулись друг к другу одновременно, и на этот раз не разменивались на невинные ласки. Тайлер лизнул его нижнюю губу, заставил Джоша открыть рот, схватился за его волосы на затылке. Их языки столкнулись, переплелись, и Тайлер медленно опустился на подушку, утягивая Джоша за собой.

— Ты меня с ума сводишь, — прошептал Джош, и Тайлера повело.

Джош приподнялся, стащил футболку через голову. Эластичный бинт обмотанный вокруг торса выглядел неожиданно эротично, вызывающе, словно пикантное нижнее бельё. Тайлер провёл ладонями по его груди, скользнул большими пальцами вокруг сосков. Джош сдержанно застонал и наклонился к нему, но Тайлер остановил его.

— Подожди.

Он тоже снял футболку, улёгся на спину и протянул к Джошу руки.

Они целовались, и Тайлер дурел от прикосновений, чувствовал, как в груди разрасталось неизвестное прежде ощущение — он будто сгорал изнутри. Он дрожал, когда Джош опустился ниже, поцеловал его живот, приспустил штаны. Тайлер распахнул глаза и закрыл их снова, когда почувствовал, что он словно погрузился в бескрайнее ласковое море. Он застонал сквозь прикушенную губу и выгнулся, тысячи звёзд замерцали в потемневшем от эйфории сознании. Он почувствовал, как ладонь Джоша легла ему на губы, видимо для того, чтобы заглушить его стоны, но Тайлер втянул пальцы Джоша в рот и услышал, как тот задышал тяжелее.

— Чёрт, — застыл Тайлер, отрезвлённый внезапной мыслью, — а как же рёбра?

— Что рёбра? — щёки у Джоша порозовели, глаза блестели, и Тайлеру пришлось вспоминать, что он спросил секунду назад.

— Ну, — он облизнул губы, — тебе удобно? Ничего не болит?

— Всё нормально, — ответил Джош и потянулся к нему.

— Точно? — Тайлер провёл ладонями по спине, внимательно рассматривая его лицо, как будто рёбра находились именно там.

— Ты замолчишь когда-нибудь? — нетерпеливо спросил Джош.

Тайлер хихикнул и обнял его за шею. Они снова целовались — медленно и влажно, как в первый раз. Он аккуратно стянул с Джоша штаны, лизнул ладонь и обхватил его член. Сделав несколько движений, Тайлер понял, что возбудился ещё сильней, и громко застонал, когда Джош опустил руку между его ног и начал ласкать его.

Они прижимались друг к другу лбами, дышали друг другу в открытые рты, было жарко, невыносимо жарко, Джош был такой горячий. Тайлер чувствовал, как по его коже скользил пот, как на неё капал пот Джоша, как на живот ложились тёплые струйки и смешивались с его собственными.

Джош упал рядом с ним и запустил пальцы в волосы.

— Чёрт, — выдохнул он. — Мы всё-таки сделали это.

— А ты думал только поцелуями ограничится? — хмыкнул Тайлер. — Не в мою смену.

Он хотел обернуться в поисках салфеток или полотенца, но Джош поймал его за подбородок и нежно поцеловал в губы.

— Было офигенно, — прошептал он.

— Да, — кивнул Тайлер. — Не жалеешь?

— Нет, — ответил Джош.

— Страдать не будешь?

— Не понял, — нахмурился Джош.

— Подожди, сгоняю за салфетками.

Тайлер достал из ящика пачку и вернулся в кровать. Сначала аккуратно вытер Джоша, потом себя.

— Так что там со страданиями? — Джош наблюдал за движениями его рук.

— Ну, — Тайлер снова встал, чтобы выкинуть грязные салфетки, — мы скоро разойдёмся, будем страдать. Твои слова.

— А, понял, — Джош похлопал по простыне рядом с собой, приглашая Тайлера. — Я для себя всё решил.

Тайлер сел и подумал: понятно. Ему всё равно. Как всегда. Они расстанутся, Джош пострадает два часа и пойдёт дальше, считать своих браконьеров. А Тайлеру можно начинать считать дни, когда они превратятся в защитников-одиночек. Тогда страдать можно будет вдвойне.

— Слушай, — он немного помолчал, соображая, что бы такое сказать, чтобы заставить Джоша передумать. — Я понимаю, что то, что мы переспали, ничего не меняет, но давай рассуждать трезво: мы созданы друг для друга.

Джош прыснул со смеху и положил ладонь под затылок. Тайлер улыбнулся, рассматривая его.

— Видишь? Ты смеёшься над моими тупыми шутками, мы только что довели друг друга до оргазма, ты умеешь вытаскивать пули, я умею вести переговоры, — перечислял Тайлер. — Всё сходится.

— Я не очень понимаю, почему ты мне всё это рассказываешь? — спросил Джош.

— Потому что, — Тайлер сглотнул и опустил глаза, — потому что я не хочу, чтобы через две смены мы с тобой разошлись. Ты мне нравишься, правда, — он закусил губу. — Я хотел бы, чтобы мы работали вместе. Всегда.

За окном, в коридорах стояла такая тишина, что Тайлер на мгновение решил, что он оглох. Джош сел рядом и провёл тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке. Тайлер прикрыл глаза.

— Я знаю, — сказал Джош. — Давай работать вместе.

Тайлер отпрянул от ладони.

— Чего? — он захлопал ресницами.

— Я сказал, что хочу работать с тобой в паре, — повторил Джош.

— Ты шутишь? — Тайлер вскочил. — Не вздумай так шутить надо мной! — его бросило в жар от неожиданности.

— Я серьёзно, — Джош подался вперёд. — Не знаю, как так получилось, но я подумал и решил, что лучше с тобой, чем без тебя, — он замолчал и опустил голову, как будто ждал приговора.

Минуту или две Тайлер стоял, открыв рот, не в состоянии что-либо ответить. Потом он осторожно опустился на кровать перед Джошем, взял его лицо в ладони. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, Тайлер чувствовал тепло его кожи, такой мягкой, неожиданно нежной. Он моргнул, увидел, как Джош опустил ресницы, и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. Джош ответил мгновенно, облегчённо выдохнув и положив руку Тайлеру на талию.

— Чёрт, — Тайлер застыл, — а что теперь делать?

— Дашь мне планшет? — попросил Джош.

— Планшет? — не понял Тайлер, но встал и оглянулся вокруг. — А где он?

Он нашёл его на дне рюкзака, протянул Джошу и лёг рядом.

— Хочешь почитать мой файл? — спросил Джош.

— Зачем это? — Тайлер сощурился.

— Чтобы знать с кем проведёшь ближайшее тысячелетие, — ответил Джош.

— Я тебя и так знаю, — гордо сообщил Тайлер.

— М. Когда у меня день рождения?

Тайлер задумался. Чёрт, облом.

— Ладно, давай почитаю.

Джош прижал палец, на экране появилась фотка и небольшой текст. Тайлер принялся читать и действительно узнал много деталей о жизни Джоша: например, когда он был подростком, он красил волосы в разные цвета, и школу он закончил с отличием.

— Тебя наградили? — прошептал Тайлер, указывая на экран.

— Ну да, — потирая шею, ответил Джош.

— Это за общину, да? — он сел повыше.

— Ага.

— Вау, — Тайлер приблизил изображение: морда гепарда на фоне жёлтого круга. — А она даёт какие-нибудь преимущества? — сощурился Тайлер.

— Возможно, — равнодушно ответил Джош.

Темнит, решил Тайлер. Ну ладно. Если они будут работать вместе, то скоро всё выплывет наружу.

Он почитал ещё немного, пока не почувствовал, что его вырубает. Он положил планшет на живот и закрыл глаза. Ему было тепло и спокойно, не хотелось уходить. Но спать на такой узкой кровати вдвоём было бы очень неудобно, поэтому пробормотал:

— Я пойду, чтобы тебе не пришлось тащить меня до кушетки, — Тайлер приподнялся.

— Хорошо, — Джош закусил губу и, помедлив, чмокнул его в щёку. — Спокойной.

Тайлер погладил его по голове и, улыбаясь, пошёл спать.

***

Следующий день начался, как всегда с беготни по палатам и в столовую, но не смотря на бытовуху, Тайлер сиял. Теперь он точно знал, что произошедшее накануне было реально. Джош смотрел ему в глаза, улыбался и невзначай прикасался так, что у Тайлера появлялись мурашки. Он тоже улыбался, улыбался всем и каждому, когда летал по госпиталю, разнося лекарства.

— Где твой планшет? — спросил Джош, когда Тайлер зашёл забрать поднос после обеда.

— Зачем тебе планшеты? — Тайлер с подозрением оглядел его. — Вчера твой, сегодня мой.

— Проверь его.

— Оу, а что там? — Тайлер оставил поднос на подоконнике и достал рюкзак.

Планшет был в отключке, потому что последние дни он им не пользовался. Они на больничном, не хрен их беспокоить. Вот выйдут они в смену, тогда пожалуйста, пишите сколько хотите.

Тайлер нашёл зарядку, вставил вилку в розетку и стал ждать, когда на экране появится значок батарейки.

— А ты не можешь просто сказать, что там?

— Нет, — сказал, как отрезал, Джош.

— Он же у меня сейчас сто лет заряжаться будет, — заныл Тайлер.

Наконец планшет ожил, завибрировал, разрываясь от сообщений и обновлений.

— Ты предложил мне прогуляться или что? — спросил Тайлер, когда на мониторе появились все уведомления. — Мне тут пишут, что погода хорошая.

Планшет пискнул, наверху появился конвертик. Тайлер никогда не получал таких конвертиков. Он сглотнул и перевёл взгляд на Джоша.

— Что там? — испуганно спросил он.

— Открывай, — сказал Джош, его губы изогнулись в слабой улыбке.

У Тайлера почему-то пересохло в горле и задрожали пальцы. Чёрт, что за херня, подумал он и смело нажал на сообщение.

«Джошуа Дан предлагает вам работать в паре.  
Принять — Отказаться.  
В случае согласия, вам придёт письмо с приглашением о регистрации. Дата и время явки будут согласованы отдельно.  
В случае отказа, удалите это сообщение немедленно»

Тайлер поднял взгляд на Джоша. Тот смотрел на него с ожиданием, глаза казались огромными и потемневшими от напряжения. За окном чирикали птицы, солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь замызганное окно. Тайлер улыбнулся и увидел, что лицо Джоша расслабилось.

— Чёрт, это официально? — спросил Тайлер, подходя к нему.

— Конечно, — Джош подвинулся, освобождая место. — Иначе никак.

Тайлер сел рядом и взял его за руку.

— Оказывается, это так волнительно, — тихо сказал он.

— Но по факту — обычная процедура, — кивнул Джош. — Нам вошьют ещё один чип.

— В безымянный палец? — обрадовался Тайлер.

— Как ты догадался?

— Да ладно, серьёзно? — Тайлер засмеялся и вытянул руку, чтобы как следует рассмотреть свою ладонь. — Это таааак круто.

— Ты на письмо ответил или нет? — напомнил Джош.

— А, да, — Тайлер схватил планшет. — Смотри.

— Главное, не промахнись, — попросил Джош, напряжённо наблюдая за его пальцами.

Тайлер хихикнул и нажал «принять».

***

Через полторы недели Джоша выписали, и они выходили в смену в тот же день. Тайлер потягивался, предвкушая долгую ходьбу — наконец-то они займутся делом. Ему так надоело валяться в палате по полдня и ходить из одного конца госпиталя в другой.

Явка к Главному была назначена через две недели после окончания обучения. Дата горела красным у Тайлера в мозгу, но до того времени, он старался сохранять спокойствие. Он улыбался каждый раз, когда смотрел на Джоша и понимал, что теперь он с ним буквально повязан.

— А вдруг нам можно будет обратить сто браконьеров на двоих? — спросил Тайлер.

Они уходили глубже в заросли кустарников. Ярко светило солнце, трещали кузнечики.

— Я думаю, это можно обсудить, — кивнул Джош.

— Правда? — обрадовался Тайлер. — Это всё из-за твоей награды, да?

Джош пожал плечами, упорно глядя вперёд.

— Скажи «да», — Тайлер встал перед ним, чтобы увидеть его лицо.

— Я не знаю, — Джош так сильно сдерживал улыбку, что у него глаза заслезились.

— Если нам разрешат, тогда мы попадём на Свободную землю быстрее, — Тайлер взмахнул руками. — И у нас будет гепард, — проникновенно добавил он.

— Ох, заткнись, — простонал Джош.

— Мы будем жить в доме с окнами на восток, чтобы просыпаться и видеть рассвет, — затараторил Тайлер. — Как тебе идея?

— Замечательная, только нам до этого ещё пахать и пахать.

— А где можно посмотреть, какие дома есть на Свободной земле? — Тайлер достал планшет.

— Убери его на хрен и смотри по сторонам, — строго сказал Джош. — Рассвет он собрался встречать на Свободной земле.

Тайлер усмехнулся и послушно убрал планшет в карман. Он не понимал, откуда у него взялась эта уверенность, но он твёрдо знал, что наступит день, когда он проснётся рядом с Джошем, и им не нужно будет никуда бежать, а у них в ногах будет лежать прекрасный зверь, который однажды стал причиной их знакомства.


End file.
